


A Strand of Gold

by ShadowFemme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFemme/pseuds/ShadowFemme
Summary: When a teenage girl from 2016 is shot back in time to Victorian England, she meets our favorite Noble brat. She soon finds that there is more beneath the surface with the existence of angels, demons, and reapers. All who want to either use her or kill her but she soon starts to develop affections for two of the men she meets.





	1. White ball of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story starts about a week or so before the first episode.

She had just finished her shower and dressed for bed when a strange ball of white light invaded her room and sped towards her. "What the-" she attempted to curse as she was hit with the light.

Sebastian felt a strange disturbance within the manor as the young earl was eating breakfast. His face twisted in concentration as he attempted to determine the source of the disturbance.

"What is the matter?" Ciel demanded as he watched Sebastian.

"Nothing my lord," his butler replied blithely. 'I cannot pinpoint what it is,' he hissed internally before he noticed the beginnings of a blinding light. "My lord. Please avert your eyes," he commanded as he covered his master's eyes.

When she became aware of more than white light, she noticed that she was in the air and soon felt the pull of gravity. "Aah-Oomph" She screamed before she fell upon the table with a dull thud closing her eyes in pain. "The fuck?!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes and looked around her to find that she was in front of a boy and a man in someplace that was most definitely not her bedroom, and in her pajamas. She was luckily wearing her favorite slippers with a bottom that she could walk outside in.

"Such crude language from a lady," Sebastian complained as he continued to hold his hand over his master's eyes at seeing the girl's state of dress. Other than the fact that to him she dressed more like a boy, she was only in a light purple sports bra and worn basketball shorts with grey slippers on her feet.

"Sebastian remove your hand now," Ciel commanded as he sat up straighter.

"I am sorry my lord, but she is not in a proper state of dress. She is not only dressed like a boy would be, but she also has an indecent amount of skin showing."

"Alright. Let's go the cliché route. What year is it?" The girl asked as she sat up rubbing her ribs a little.

"The year is 1888," Sebastian supplied.

"Oh great. The time of medical issues caused by the torture devices called corsets," She sarcastically snipped as she rolled off of the table and landed on her feet.

"Do women not wear corsets in your time?"

"No. We wear sensible and less constraining clothes." She stood up and shook herself out a little bit before resigning herself to her fate. "I don't suppose you would have any 'proper' clothes for a lady of my size?"

"I believe that you will be able to fit the clothes our current maid wears," Sebastian stated.

"Then take her to get some clothes so I may finish my breakfast in peace," Ciel complained as he waved his arms.

"Very well my lord. If that is what you wish," Sebastian conceded as he ushered the girl through the door before stopping her.

"What is it?" she demanded hotly.

"It is improper for you to show so much skin. I am afraid I will have to offer you my tailcoat in order to preserve your dignity," he stated as his eyes roved over her body before holding his coat out to her

"Oh. You want to preserve my dignity now? I saw your eyes give me a good look while you were covering your young master's eyes," she retorted offended that he would be so hypocritical. "I will accept the coat though. It is only because of the chill in this house," she shot at him angrily as she saw a small smirk on his face.

"Of course my lady," he responded still smirking.

"Oh Sebastian. I would like her to become a maid here. See to it that she knows what duties she would have," Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian responded with a bow before turning and ushering the girl out of the room and closing the doors.

As they walked through the hallways towards the servants' quarters, there was a loud crash followed by a female scream. "What was that?"

"That is a common occurrence around here," Sebastian responded as he held one hand to his forehead in frustration.

"I think that we should see that they didn't hurt themselves," she stated worried for whomever it might be.

"If you so wish. Though I can assure you, they are perfectly fine," he assured with a closed-eyed smile.

"I don't care about an assurance without proof," She responded as she quickened her pace in order to put some distance between her and the annoying man. "It has become almost and instinct, it is such a bad habit. Blame it on the fact that I am training to become an EMT," she stated as she opened the door.

When the door opened, the sight that greeted her was unexpected. A woman who looked to be a little older than herself with short, spiky, red hair and large glasses was surrounded by shattered china and glass.

"Mey Rin. How did this happen?" Sebastian demanded placing a gloved hand to his forehead yet again, exasperated by the sheer idiocy of the maid.

"I was trying to carry the plates to the kitchen, but I tripped and fell," the woman cried out as she stood up and fixed her maid's uniform exposing a small cut on her head.

"Oh. You're bleeding," the strange girl observed as she ran up to the woman and began to examine her injury. "Should just need to clean it with a good antiseptic," she mused as she probed around the wound and over her skull checking for injuries.

"Whaaa?!" Mey Rin questioned before she noticed what the girl was wearing and flushed red in both jealousy and embarrassment.

"Oh frag. I'm sorry I completely missed one of the most important steps," the strange girl cursed. "My name is Ouro, and I am certified in first aid. May I help you?" she asked as she backed up and stuck her hand out.

"U…Um. I guess I don't really know what first aid is," Mey Rin stuttered still flushed in the face.

"Alright. I'm going to probe around the wound," Ouro stated as she went back to probing around the wound again finding a small sliver of the china within her scalp carefully removing it while tearing some of the fabric from her frayed shorts. "We'll get something better soon and make sure it's cleaned properly. There would be no good vaccines at this time for tetanus," she mused as she put some pressure upon the wound with her makeshift bandage.

"Mey Rin. Please show this girl to the servants' quarters and give her some proper clothes. She will be joining our staff soon," Sebastian stated with a fake, closed-eyed, smile.

"Y…Yes sir," Mey Rin responded as she blushed again at seeing him without his tailcoat.

Ouro looked between the two before smirking. When Sebastian left the room, Ouro turned towards Mey Rin with an evil smile. "You li~ke him," She stated in a sing-song voice as she watched the maid flush a bright red.

"I…I do not. I respect him. He is an amazing man," Mey Rin exclaimed as she became a darker red.

"I call bull there girl," Ouro giggled as she pointed at the maid. "You turn such a bright red, you remind me of one of my friends," she continued to giggle a small note of sadness creeping into her tone.

"That's not very nice language for a lady to use," Mey Rin scolded as she looked shocked by the way the girl spoke. "Are you from America? Is that why you seem to miss your friend," she asked as she looked at her with shining eyes.

"Yes. I actually am," she stated as her eyebrows rose in surprise at her ability to pick up on where she was from.

"Ooh. Once we get you in some proper clothes and I show you around, you must meet Bard," she gushed already imagining a relationship between the two.

"Whatever. So are we going to go get the clothes, or do you want to clean this up first. Honestly I don't want to dirty his tailcoat trying to clean up the mess. I'd rather change then come back to clean," Ouro stated as she gestured to the mess.

"That sounds like a plan. Sebastian would be very upset if you dirtied or ruined his coat," she agreed as she looked at Ouro before gesturing for her to follow. "This way."

During the whole time Sebastian had remained outside of the room listening to the exchange between the two females. His attempts to gain information on the girl only bringing up what he already knew. At the sound of them approaching the door, he took off running with his demonic speed.

"Alright," Ouro agreed as she followed the maid.

After they wandered through the house quite a bit, where Ouro was introduced to most of the rooms, they finally reached the servants quarters'. "This here is my room," Mey Rin stated as she swung open the door, "the other one here is Bardroy and Finnian's room. You will be sleeping in here with me, I have bottom bunk because I don't like the top much at all."

"That's perfectly fine with me, now where is the clothes I am to wear for now?" Ouro asked as she shut the door and removed the tailcoat before putting it on the back of one of the chairs.

"Right," Mey Rin responded as she walked over to one of the dressers and grabbed a full uniform. "This might not fit you too well, but it should work until the master has you fitted for a proper uniform," she continued as she handed the garments to Ouro and pointed to the bathroom. "There is a washroom that way. We will have to share, but it is quite nice," she directed.

"Thank you," Ouro responded as she walked towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she found that it was much larger than the small one within her apartment. She set the clothes down upon the washstand and quickly pulled the undergarments out from it. Shedding her clothes that she was wearing, she quickly changed into the outfit. "Well don't

"I feel like I'm in someone's kinky sexual fantasy," she grumbled to herself as she walked out of the washroom carrying her clothes from home before tossing them onto the top bunk.

"You look much better," Mey Rin complimented as she looked up from fiddling with her hands.

"Alright, let's just make sure that we clean up the mess you made," Ouro retorted as she headed towards the door.

"Right," Mey Rin confirmed as she ran to the door and closed it before catching up to Ouro. "So what's your home like?"

"Hot, small, cramped, and smelly. All the smog that comes from the cars is disgusting, here is a breath of fresh air."

"I thought America was supposed to be a new beginning that was better than here…What's smog?"

"Smog is the smoke from cars," Ouro explained. "It is nicer that there is more opportunity, but it takes a lot of work that some can be nasty," she continued pulling all of her historical knowledge about the present time to make her seem as if she belonged.

After some more questions and answers, they arrived at the site of the mess, Ouro was astounded that it was already cleaned up. "How…What…Who-Who cleaned it?"

"Sebastian must have cleaned it. He's a wonderful man, he is," Mey Rin praised as her eyes glistened and she gained a light blush across her cheeks.

"Well. That is fast for someone unless he's not human," Ouro mused to herself as she looked at the room once again. "Okay. Quick question. How are you not freezing in this?" she demanded as she shivered.

"It's really not that cold in here," Mey Rin defended as she watched Ouro shiver even more. "You didn't seem cold before."

"That's because I was moving, now I'm cold. I think that I will go and grab the tailcoat and find Sebastian. He seems to be in charge of the servants," Ouro stated with a wave as she took off, jogging at a brisk pace.

After she had gone back to the room and retrieved the tailcoat, she draped it over her shoulders and proceeded to wander through the house in an attempt to find Sebastian. "I should try the kitchens first," she mused as she headed in search of both Sebastian and food. When she did arrive at the kitchen, she noticed that there was a man in there who had a flamethrower and was attempting to use it to cook; however, it was more of a low-temperature flame with lots of soot. "How can a flamethrower have such a cold flame?!" she demanded as she stepped into the kitchen and placed the tailcoat upon the back of a chair before walking up to the man.

"Wha-?! Who are you?" the blonde man questioned as he looked to her noticing that she was also from America.

"Sorry. My name is Ouro. Now about that flamethrower, you have not properly adjusted it to create a hot flame," she stated as she introduced herself.

"Okay…Why are you in Mey Rin's uniform? Anyway, I'm Bard the chef."

"Oh. So you are the other American, the one Mey Rin saw me having a relationship with. Anyways, back to the flamethrower. Here give it to me and I will make sure that it has the heat you need for properly cooking," she reasoned as she held out her hand.

"If you think you can do it," Bard relented as he handed over his prized toy. "So why are you here anyway?"

"Your master and Sebastian decided to hire me. They are quite kind. I was looking for Sebastian in here, I wanted to return his tailcoat. I'm supposed to be learning from Mey Rin, but she can only look at me and be jealous so I decided to talk to the butler," she explained as she sat on the floor and started with cleaning the flamethrower before she began an inspection.

"Why are ya cleanin' it?"

"I need to look at the way this one works and make sure it works properly before I modify it," she explained as she looked for the fuel line that leant the stream to the igniter. "Alright. So if this only uses one simple fuel type and a simple air compressor, I should be able to add a second fuel that will give more heat," she mused as she found the fuel cell and sniffed it. "Sweet…Okay that will complicate things but it should still work with my plan," she continued her musings until a white-gloved hand entered her field of vision taking the tool from her. "Hey-…Oh, Sebastian. I didn't expect you, I was just helping Bard improve the quality of his tool here to where it could actually help cook a dish. Would you like your tailcoat back?" she questioned, one hand still gripping the flamethrower.

"Bard does not need a flamethrower to prepare the food in this kitchen. Though I would appreciate my tailcoat back. Now would you please release your hold on the flamethrower?"

"Alright, but I would also like to know what I am to do around here," she relented as she let go of the tool. "Well, here's your tailcoat," she stated as she stood and went to the chair where it was draped.

"Thank you. Now I believe that I should know my duties as well, I have become acquainted with many of the rooms; however, I do not know what I should be cleaning, nor who else is employed here."

"The only other one you have not met is Finnian the gardener. I will take you to introduce yourself to him," Sebastian stated as he opened the door. "Bard. Please clean up the kitchen so that dinner may be prepared."

"Yes Sebastian," Bard replied glumly as he began his task.

"As a maid here, you are to protect the young master with your life. You are also to ensure that the manor is spotless as well as that the others do not destroy it. I trust that you are not hopeless when it comes to gardening, cooking, and washing?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. So let's go meet this Finnian before I help Bard clean up the kitchen. So what do you plan for dinner tonight? If there is a recipe I should be able to make it."

"Already so eager to prove your worth," Sebastian teased as he showed her to the garden. "Finnian…Finnian!"

"Y-Yes Sebastian?" Finnian asked as he appeared from behind one of the hedges.

"This is our new maid Ouro. She will be assisting around the manor with the three of you," Sebastian introduced smirking at the surprised look on Ouro's face.

"Ooh. A new maid, what do you specialize in?"

"I am a jack of all trades, I don't specialize."

"Ooh. That is super exciting, well I hope that we can talk more soon. Though you can call me Finny," he stated as he held out a hand.

"You may not want to shake his hand. Finny here has inhuman strength and can't always control it," Sebastian cautioned.

"Yeah yeah. Poor boy is probably lonely. I know you can control your strength Finny, so shake my hand," she reassured as she grasped the boy's hand before pulling him into a hug. He was so surprised that all he could do was stand there until she let go. "Well, I guess I will see you around Finny," she stated with a wave as she followed Sebastian, who was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

It has been about a week since Ouro arrived in the manor and I have already taken a liking to her. Since she has arrived, I have had to deal with less incidents from the other servants. She has taught the servants useful skills. I have also found her useful for when I must finish something fast

Normal POV

"We will be having a guest tonight," Sebastian announced.

"Oh. Where is he from and what is he here for?" Ouro questioned as she looked up from polishing the silver. "Do you know where the others are by any chance? I haven't seen them and I know that their duties are not even close to being done," she asked as she went back to her duties.

"He is a business associate of the young master. He was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory," he explained as he turned to leave. "I do not know where those three are; however if I see them I will remind them of their duties."

"Thank you. So what has the young master having for breakfast?"

"That is for you to find out when he comes down for his breakfast," Sebastian teased before leaving. "I will be going to wake him soon if you wish to eat some," he called over his shoulder

"Fine. I see how it is," she responded with a mock huff as she returned to her duties. After she had finished her duties for the time being, she went to the dining room to find the other three servants, but she was more focused on the food that she knew was soon to come. "You guys really need to start your duties before Sebastian finds you," she scolded as she watched the three goof off. Spotting the food for the young master's breakfast, she began to set it up for him to eat.

"Good morning young master," the other three chorused as he entered the room.

"Good morning young master," she copied as she backed away from the food. "I trust that you know what your breakfast is," she stated as she walked over to join the other servants in time for a very sharp dart to lodge in the back of Finny's head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped clutching his head. "What was that for young master?!" Finny cried as he ran up to Ciel.

"Nothing. That was to be expected," Ciel replied in a bored tone.

"Young master. That was not very nice. Besides, you just dirtied a perfectly good dart," Ouro chastised as she walked up and pulled the dart out of Finny's scalp before examining it. "Suck it up you big baby and make sure you clean it well," she reprimanded as she stuffed the dart in her apron.

"Finnian. Has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" Sebastian demanded as he opened the doors to the room. "Mey Rin. Have the sheets been washed? Bard. Were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner? Ouro. Have you finished with the silver? Tanaka…? You are fine as you are. The rest of you. If you have time to be lazing around like this, get to work!" Sebastian yelled causing the three others to run out of the room like Sher Khan with the branch of fire.

"I have already finished with the silver and prepped the sheets for Mey Rin to wash. What would you like me to do?"

"Take a short break for food, then I would appreciate it if you would help me finish preparing for tonight's guest."

"Of course, I will wait until the young master has finished his breakfast then I will join you in the preperations."

"Very good. I will be in the kitchen when you are finished."

"Tch. Why is it that you are so good?" Ciel demanded as he looked her dead in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"How is it that despite how you came to be here, you have perfectly blended with this society?"

"Oh. I think that it's because I can just hide in the background and that I am used to closefitting clothes," she reasoned as she watched him stand up. "Are you finished my lord?"

"Yes. Go help Sebastian and ensure that those three do not wreck my mansion." Ciel dismissed as he left the room.

"Yes my lord," she replied as she set about cleaning up the table before heading for the kitchen. Stopping for a moment to put a hand on a wall as she was hit with a wave of dizziness. "I'm sure that I should start later in the month," she mused as she felt something gush from between her legs. "I am too late as it is. I should continue with my duties," she grumbled as she began to waddle towards the kitchen.

The moment she entered the kitchen, Sebastian knew that something was wrong. "Ouro? Is there something the matter?"

"No Sebastian I am fine," she lied as she approached him with the breakfast set allowing his demon senses to smell the blood on her.

"You're lying," he accused as he looked into her eyes. "I will not have you work if you are not well," he firmly stated as he closed her in with is arms, hands on the wall behind her head.

"I think that you are a little too close to me," she countered with a weak glare as another round of dizziness.

"Go to your room and take the rest of the day off. I will not have you if you are not functioning at your best capacity."

"Fine. Will you let me out?" She conceded as she looked at his arms. "I should be able to get to my own room alone as well so don't send one of the others after me," she called over her shoulder as she put a hand on the door.

"If you wish. I will bid you a pleasant rest of your day," he gave a close-eyed smile that reminded her of a snake.

"Whatever snake," she grumbled as she closed the door behind herself before wandering back to her room and freshening up before climbing into her bed to fall asleep.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"MAMA MIA!" A pained scream that sounded slightly strangled startled Ouro out of her sleep. "What was that?" she questioned as she sat up in bed. "Oh. Bad idea," she gasped as she clutched her back as the muscle clenched.

"Did you hear that scream!?" Mey Rin screeched as she flew into the room causing the door to slam against the wall.

"Yes. Now keep it down. I have a headache," Ouro groused as she laid down before turning to face the wall.

"Oh-oh sorry,"Mey Rin apologized as she gently closed the door. "The guest has left, he seemed scared being here," she half whispered.

"Nice. Well goodnight Mey Rin," Ouro sighed as she let herself sink back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

She had just finished with 'Lucifer's Waterfall' the day before, and was feeling really good about the day when she "Crap. The rats are here in the kitchen," Ouro cursed as she spotted a rat disappear behind the oven. "Guess I have to make my own traps or find some that will work," she mused as she finished eating her breakfast before heading to begin her chores, hearing the others yelling about the 'mice'. "Well, I guess that the master would like his study to be clean when he escapes the madness. I will do that after I clean where he will take his guests."

When she arrived in the room, Sebastian was already in there along with Ciel, Madam Red, Lao, and Ran Mao. "Today I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea," he announced before pouring the tea for the guests. "Ouro if you would be so kind as to help me?" He questioned as he held out a cup and saucer.

"Yes Sebastian," she acknowledged as she moved forward to help pass out the tea. "I did not expect the young master to have guests in here so early," she admitted quietly to Sebastian as she took the last cup to Ran Mao.

"Grell. You should really learn a thing or two from Sebastian," Madam Red chided her butler before running a hand over the man's rear causing him to stiffen in surprise as well as a small snort of amusement from Ouro.

"Ouro. Now that you have finished helping me, would you start your other duties?" He questioned with another of his snake-like smiles.

"Yes Sebastian," she stated with a small curtsied dip before exiting the room. "At least I can make sure that nothing is amiss in his room before he grows tired of his guests," she mused as she closed the door before noticing that something wasn't right and that there was someone else in the room. She reached for her pepper spray in one of her pockets but wasn't fast enough as a hand with a chloroform-soaked rag covered her mouth cutting off the scream that had started.

"This ain't the brat the boss asked for," the shorter one of the men exclaimed, making sure that he didn't raise his voice too much.

"Better bring her with us. We don't need anybody to sound the alarm. Hey. Do you think that the boss would let us have some fun with her?" the other taller one grumbled as he readied the rag again. For when Ciel would walk into his study.

When Ciel entered the room, the shorter man moved forward and placed the rag over his mouth. "Alright let's get out of here before someone sees us," he exclaimed as he threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while his companion did the same with Ouro.

~~Time Skip~~

Ouro was the first to wake up with a mild groan of pain as she sat up from the uncomfortable position. Quickly noticing that she was not in the manor, she opened her eyes to find a young man with blonde hair as well as a few other men in a lavish office. "Where the hell am I?!" she demanded as she sat up not caring that she was in a skirt. She quickly reached into her pocket to find her pepper spray or taser.

"Well hello there," one of the obvious cronies grinned lecherously as he approached her.

"Back off you pervert," she growled as she brought her leg up preparing to kick him. When he was close enough, she lashed out catching him in the groin. "I do not like to be touched," she hissed as she readied for another to approach her.

"Boys. Leave her alone," the man with blonde hair barked as he turned around revealing a large scar across his face. "If the lady doesn't want to be touched we won't touch her…for now," he smirked as he looked her up and down.

"Disgusting," she grumbled as she scooted a little bit closer to Ciel to check what injuries if any, he had. Her head was still clouded and soon her eyelids began to droop pulling her into a short nap as she fought to keep her mind clear.

When she woke for the second time, the blonde man with the scar was speaking. "The English Underworld, the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dogs who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel-"

"Is there a point to his little rant here?" she asked Ciel as she leaned over to allowed herself to lean closer to her master, despite the leather restraints. Binding her torso.

When the man continued and went to grab Ciel's face, she lashed out with a kick not allowing him to lay a hand on her master. "Don't touch him," she hissed fiercely as she glared at him.

"You little bitch," he cursed as he backhanded her across her face slamming her head into the wall behind her almost knocking her out.

"It was you after all. Azuro Venere if the Ferro Family," Ciel stated. "You should know. If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government," he continued with a smirk. "Sorry, but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat."

"Don't underestimate us, adults, you little brat!" Azuro yelled as he brought out a gun.

"Pot meet kettle," Ouro chuckled quietly.

"I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Where's the key. If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants, one by one. Starting with you little maid here," he threatened as he trained his gun on Ouro.

"It's nice when pet's do as they're told," Ciel mocked as he tilted his head to the side.

What was meant as a kick to Ciel's face connected with the stomach of another. "I'm sorry, but I have already asked you not to touch him," Ouro gasped, while Ciel's eye widened as he looked down at her.

"That was a very stupid move," Ciel accused as he watched her curl up in pain in front of his feet.

Both of them heard the conversation on the phone and smiled. "Looks like the game of fetch is over," Ciel smirked.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ouro yelled in a much deeper voice than Ciel had ever heard her use as she yet again threw herself in the way of most of the hits directed towards her master.

"Shut up you brat," Azuro yelled as he kicked Ouro into the wall in order to stomp on Ciel's stomach. "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you."

"Good day. I am one of the Phantomhive servants. I was wondering is our young master has been intruding upon you? Hello? Is that the case? Hello?" Sebastian's voice came over the telephone causing Ouro to wonder how he was able to call from the car that the cronies were in.

"Woof!" Ciel barked sarcastically.

"Understood. I shall come and collect him immediately." Sebastian stated before the line was disconnected.

"The Phantomhive's guard dog is on his way here! Guard the walls! Don't let even a single mouse in! Don't let anything get through!" Azuro ordered frantically as he began shaking. Soon all he heard was the frantic screams of his men as they were killed off.

"Well. That was anticlimactic," Ouro grumbled to Ciel as she watched Sebastian open the doors to the room they were in. When Azuro grabbed Ciel's hair and used it to bring him closer so that he could hold a gun to his head, she started seeing red. "Let. Him. Go," she growled quietly as she attempted to get closer, but her body was not listening on account of the many blows she had received, especially the ones to her head.

"Did you bring the item?"

"Yes. I have it right here," Sebastian stated as he pulled out the key before a bullet tore through his head followed by many others.

"SEBASTIAN!" she screeched as she watched in horror as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

"Sorry Dandy," Azuro laughed hysterically as he watched his men approach the downed man.

"Hey. How long do you intend to mess around?" Ciel demanded.

"My my. Modern guns really have improved. They are completely different from those of a hundred years ago." The body of Sebastian remarked as he stood up spitting out the bullets.

"Sebastian what the hell are you," Ouro breathed as her ind went completely blank until the sound of another gunshot brought her out of her trance in time to see Sebastian pick up Ciel.

"Hey you. Wait! Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five, no, ten times the pay he is giving you. I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want," Azuro pleaded'

"Sebastian. What are you," Ouro gasped before spitting up a large glob of blood as he tore through the leather restrains on Ciel.

"I am sorry Signor Venere. I have no interest in the waste made by man. I am, a demon and a butler, after all." Sebastian's eyes changed becoming an almost glowing pink with narrowed slits.

"That would explain a lot," Ouro stated in a dreamy sort of voice as she watched the shadows grow and black feathers fall about the room.

"By the key of the contract my young master holds, I am but his loyal dog. Through sacrifice and wishes I am to abide by the contract and be bound to my master. This in exchange for his soul." Sebastian removed one of his gloves revealing the same symbol on his hand as Ciel's eye.

"Sorry, but the game is over," Ciel stated as he looked with contempt upon Azuro.

"Ouro. I regret that this is the way you found out about what I am." Sebastian stated as he approached her and knelt down to remove her restraints, noticing her whimper of pain as his hands brushed across her stomach.

"Sebastian. What is wrong with her?" Ciel demanded as she began to face in and out of consciousness.

"It appears that she has sustained trauma to her stomach and her body is unable to handle it. I do not know if she will be able to survive," he stated as he assessed her injuries. "If you wish to keep her on your staff, she will require medical attention."

"See to it that she survives. I owe her for taking those hits for me." Ciel ordered as he looked at her broken body.

"Just…leave me," she whispered weakly as she cracked open her eyes.

"I am sorry. But our master has ordered that I see to your needs and that you recover." Sebastian apologized as he laid a hand on her stomach and began the process of healing her injuries. Sometime later, when he was finished, he helped Ouro to stand on her shaky legs before walking over to Ciel and picking him up. "I trust that you will be able to walk on your own," he stated as he left the room, not waiting for her to catch up.

~~Time Skip~~

When they finally arrived back at the mansion. Ouro let out a sigh of relief at the thought of being able to sleep in her bed. "Thank you, Sebastian, young master. Do not worry, I will not reveal your secrets," she assured before trudging to the mansion to sleep.

"She will work quite nicely," Sebastian stated as he watched her retreating form, still holding Ciel in his arms.

On her way back, she saw Mey Rin and Finny heading for Sebastian and Ciel. "He's just a little scraped. He fell earlier and is just fine."

"Right," they responded as they saluted her before heading back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouro gets to meet Lizzy and let's just say she is not a perky person. Also sorry about many timeskips

“I try and sleep so that I can recover more and what do I not get. You got it. Sleep,” Ouro grumbled as she gently brushed a hand over her stomach wincing in pain.

“Are you alright Ouro?” Sebastian questioned innocently as he came up behind her, causing her to jump.

“Dammit, Sebastian. Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she cursed before coughing up a glob of blood into an already stained handkerchief. “And don’t pull that fake empathy crap on me you psychopathic demon,” she hissed through her teeth as she straightened up before heading to the kitchen

“I am sorry. I will try to remember to announce my presence next time,” he mocked as he followed her to prepare their master’s meal, whilst she prepared a meal for the servants.

~~Time Skip~~

Grell’s screaming broke her out of her reverie as she saw the tea cart come barreling through the doors straight for Finny. “Move!” she yelled as she ran and pushed the poor boy out of the way, only for the cart to hit her instead spilling the hot tea on her back.

“Frag on a Pit spawned popsicle stick!!” Ouro screeched as she ran out of the room to find some cold water to splash her back with; however, in the process of running, she bowled poor Grell over causing his head to hit the ground with a dull thud. “I can deal with my own burn!” She yelled as she fled the room. The only place that she knew she could properly take care of it was her ‘washroom’ in the bathtub where she could strip and let the cool water run over her until the heat was removed from the burn.

While she was taking care of her burn, Sebastian was schooling Grell on the proper way to prepare tea.

~~Time Skip~~

When she finally emerged from the tub, the skin on her back was already blistered leading her to gingerly dry off before redressing in her corset, leaving it loose so as to not rub against the blistered skin. “I just hope that bastard doesn’t pull a Peeping Tom on me,” she grumbled as she bent over to put her shoes on. When she was finally able to spot the other servants in the gardens, she trotted out to meet them and assist with the pruning of the shrubbery.

It was a moment after the real Tanaka had to take on his smaller form because of his energy expenditure when Finny noticed her. “Oh! Ouro! How are you feeling?” Finny asked as he caught sight of her.

“Better,” she responded with a smile before she caught sight of Grell. “And you. What were you thinking going through the manor in such a fashion? You’re lucky that I pushed Finny out of the way or I may have given you a sound beating then and there” She growled as she stalked towards the poor unsuspecting man.

“Wha- Oh. I am so sorry. Allow me to atone with my death!” The high-strung servant cried as he turned the gardening shears upon himself.

“None of that now,” Ouro firmly stated as she grabbed the shears from his hands before whacking the top of his head with the handle from them.

“Ow!” The failing butler complained as he clutched his head.

“It serves you right. Now. I know Sebastian gave you a lecture, but allow me to give one of my own.” She stated harshly.

“Who is she to be giving a lecture?” Bard whispered to Finny.

“Attempting to take your life on the grounds of your current master is not only undignified but also a disgrace to our young lord. Next. If I see you run about the manor in such a silly fashion again, I shall have to take it out of your hide. Do you understand me?” She demanded as she concluded her lecture with a fierce glare, as she got right in his face. This caused the poor man to shrink in on himself.

“Alright, Ouro. That’s enough for one day.” Bard soothed as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay for him to mess up. We do all the time,” Finny nervously stated.

“Fine. But I do not like those who put others at risk with their antics. Got it?” Ouro sighed before going to see what she could scrounge for the servants’ lunch. “I’ll find us something for lunch then we can get back to work.”

“Oh. And why do you get to decide lunch?” Grell asked as he looked at her curiously.

“Because I know what I’m doing, and Sebastian trusts me,” she smirked over her shoulder as she headed in to ensure lunch for the servants and the young master, should he return early, was seen to.

“But she is so young. Why is she trusted as she is?” Grell asked dumbfounded. Before Mey Rin screamed causing Ouro to turn back around to see what all the fuss was about noticing all of the trees and shrubs looked like skulls.

“Well. Doesn’t that just look downright cheerful,” she remarked before marching back to the group. “Nobody panic. We can fix this if you just listen,” she stated, but no one was listening as they all commented on the work.

“Why skulls?” Bard choked out.

“O-Once again, I have caused a great deal of trouble,” Grell whined before running for a ladder. “I’ll die! I’ll die and repent!” He exclaimed as he grabbed a rope to hang himself with.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ouro growled as she ran over to the ladder and quickly climbed it making sure that it did not fall over. “What did I just tell you about offing yourself while you in this manor?” She demanded as she took the rope from around his neck.

“B-But, if I don’t at least end myself, how on Earth could I ever show my face again?” He cried as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“You start by living and doing your best to learn from your mistakes,” she admonished as they began to climb down the ladder.

“I-I can try that,” he stuttered as he looked at her. “But what can we do about the skulls?”

“I have an idea, but I think that the rest of you should go inside and wash up. Our lunch is the small sandwiches that have been left on the counter in the kitchen. Now go. I can deal with this,” she stated as she shooed the others away. As she watched the others walk away, she noticed a carriage that was not their master’s approach. “The others can deal with it, I have to fix this,” she muttered before setting to work in creating Day of the Dead skulls.

When she was finally done, the master was just arriving back at the manor. “That worked better than I planned,” she mused as she dusted herself off before heading inside to change and check up on the others.

When she entered the mansion, she nearly bumped into Sebastian. “What the-” she began before stopping herself from letting loose the curse on the tip of her tongue when she noticed the interior of the mansion.

“What on Earth is this?” Sebastian breathed dumbfounded.

“SEBASTIAN!” The other servants wailed as they came running out dressed in silly outfits.

“What is going on here?” Ouro demanded as she leveled a glare at the hysterical servants.

“More importantly. What on Earth are you wearing?” Sebastian asked.

“Ask that crazy girl!” Bard cried as he pointed to the room they had run out of.

“Crazy girl?” Ciel questioned before the sounds of Grell choking were heard.

“I swear. I tell him not to do something, and he does just the opposite,” Ouro growled softly causing Sebastian to chuckle and her to turn and glare at him.

Sebastian, Ciel, and Ouro swiftly moved to the offending room to peek inside. Upon looking inside, Ouro discovered Grell hanging as a decoration and a bubbly, young, blonde girl around the same age as Ciel. “What the hell are you doing?” Ciel demanded.

“As you can see. I’m dying,” Grell responded woefully as he swung by the rope.

“Take him down Sebastian,” Ciel ordered as he sighed in exasperation.

“Understood,” Sebastian responded as he reached up to remove the man when someone suddenly streaked past him.

“CIEL!” A young blonde girl cried happily as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. “Ciel, I missed you,” she continued as she squeezed him tighter.

“Elizabeth!” He called out shocked as she pulled back from him a little bit.

“Aw. I’m always telling you. Call me Lizzy,” she chastised as she held him at arm’s length. “You really are the cutest thing. Aren’t you!” She cooed as she squeezed him into another hug.

Watching the exchange, Ouro had to hide her smile, though a few of her amused snorts did not escape Sebastian’s notice as he gave her a questioning look. “Later,” she whispered so that only he could hear.

“Lady Elizabeth,” Sebastian stated as he approached with the limp Grell.

“Oh my. Sebastian good day,” she greeted with a curtsy before noticing Grell. “Oh. Did you take him down?” She asked a little disappointed.

“Yes. He ruined the aesthetics,” Sebastian responded as he gave her one of his charming smiles.

“Really? But, I decorated him so nicely,” she whined as she looked between Sebastian and Grell.

“Decorated him?”

“Yes, decorated him. See. Doesn’t it look so much cuter?” She asked as she gestured to the room.

“It looks like a unicorn with diarrhea shat all over the manor,” Ouro grumbled to herself catching Sebastian’s eye as he gave her a disapproving look, which she returned with a glare daring him to say something.

“My mansion-” Ciel started.

“There shouldn’t be anything but the cutest items in this mansion,” Lizzy happily beamed. “Isn’t that right Antoinette?”

Everyone looked at Tanaka as he sat there with a curly, blonde wig on. “Tanaka too?” Sebastian sighed.

“I have something for you too Sebastian,” Lizzy stated as she pulled out a bonnet before placing it on his head. “So cute! You’re always dressed in black, so I thought that the color might look good on you too,” she exclaimed before spotting Ouro who was more successful in stifling her giggles than the other sniggering servants. “When did you get a new maid?” She asked confused by the presence of the other girl

“She arrived a little over a week ago seeking a place to work and the young master was kind enough to offer her a place in his staff,” Sebastian supplied as he shot a glare at the other servants.

“Oh well. I think that I have something that will look cute on her,” Lizzy mused as she pulled out an orange bonnet that matched her dress and shoved it over Ouro’s head, much to her chagrin.

“Thank you, Lady Elizabeth,” she stated humbly as she shot a glare at the smirking Sebastian.

“Anyway, Lizzy. Why are you here?” Ciel asked tiredly. “Where’s Auntie?”

“I wanted to see you so bad, I sneaked out,” Lizzy responded excitedly.

“You secretly snuck out? What were you thinking Lizzy?” Ciel asked as she grabbed him in yet another hug.

“So, who exactly is she?” Ouro demanded softly as she came up beside Sebastian at the same time Grell asked a similar question.

“She is the daughter of the Earl of Scotoni. Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford,” Sebastian answered as he watched Ciel and Elizabeth.

“Scontoni Elizaeth Easel Cordilia Midford,” Ouro responded before slamming the palm of her hand into her forehead in frustration. “Well. Didn’t I fuck it up,” she hissed quietly as she mentally kicked herself for her own stupidity.

“Lady Elizabeth is the young master’s fiancée,” Sebastian responded ignoring her and Grell’s failed attempts to pronounce her full name.

“Fiancée!” Ouro chocked out surprised that the sober, downright gloomy boy, was engaged to the bubbly little ball of energy before her. “Well. That does clear up some things,” she mused.

“Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of an Earl after all. It is only natural for a noble to marry another noble,” Sebastian explained.

“Oh yes. Since the mansion has been decorated so nicely. We should have a ball!” Lizzy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in excitement. “Then you can escort your fiancée and we can dance around in circles,” she continued, oblivious to the shocked expressions of the mansion’s inhabitants, as she grabbed Ciel’s arm.

“Hey! Who said it was alright to have a ball-” Ciel started,

“You’ll wear the clothes I picked out for you. Right Ciel? I think they’ll be really cute on you!” Lizzy continued.

“Listen when others talk to you-”

“Oh I have to do my makeup!” She exclaimed excitedly as her eyes became glossed over with dreams. “Come on. I’ll make you even cuter too,” she babbled excitedly as she grabbed both Grell and Ouro’s wrists before attempting to drag them off.

“My lady. If there is to be a ball tonight, I am needed for preparations. May I suggest Mey Rin in my stead,” Ouro stated pleasantly as she held her ground barely budging as Lizzy tried to take off with her.

“Okay!” Lizzy exclaimed happily as she grabbed the poor maid’s wrist before dragging her off along with Grell.

“Glad I escaped that one,” Ouro sighed as she slumped before casting a glance to Sebastian. “What? It’s not Like Mey Rin minds. She loves stuff like that so I’m kind of doing her a favor here,” she defended as she saw his disbelieving look.

~~Time Skip~~

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to find her doing her duties, after changing out of her dirty clothes, when he set about it as fast as he could. “Ouro. The master wishes to know if you know how to waltz? If so he wishes for you to teach him.” Sebastian questioned as he relayed his master’s orders.

“Sebastian! Don’t scare me like that!” Ouro squeaked after stopping herself from hitting him as he startled her. “I do know the basics of a waltz and how to teach it,” she responded. “It should be enough for this occasion,” she mused as she looked at him. “Do you not know how to waltz? Or is our master just picky about tutors?”

“Believe me my lady. I know how to waltz. Our master is just unhappy with dancing with a man,” Sebastian replied with a smile. “Now seeing as time is of the essence. Please do hold on tight,” he advised as he picked her up bridal style, noticing her grimace as his arms brushed her back, before running to Ciel’s study.

“My lord. She does know and is willing to teach you,” Sebastian stated as he entered with Ouro still in his arms.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with. Ciel come over here and properly ask me to dance before placing your hands in the correct positions,” Ouro instructed as she strode up to his desk.

“Why do I have to ask you to dance?”

“Why do you not. It is polite. I also want to make sure you can approach Lady Elizabeth, or any other lady, and ask her properly,” she stated as she looked at him. “I say again. Ask me to dance.”

“Lady Ouro, will you permit me this dance?” Ciel asked in a deadpan, a bored expression on his face.

“Thank you, my lord,” she responded with a curtsy before he placed his hands in the proper positions. “It would not hurt you to smile,” she chastised as she poked his face. “Now. Step forward and lead with your left. Heel to toe, then match it with your right foot,” she instructed as she slid her right foot back with the timing of his left and matched hers with him. “Good. Now take a small step to the right with your right foot and match with your left,” she continued.

“This is pointless,” he muttered before tripping over his own feet.

“Perhaps a new strategy could work for this,” she hummed in thought before Sebastian come over here. I want you to shadow Sebastian as he and I dance,” she instructed as she motioned for Sebastian to join them.

“My lady. May I have this dance?” Sebastian asked with a bow.

“Certainly,” she replied as she curtsied in response holding out her hand for him to take while his other settled on her shoulder, careful to avoid putting too much pressure on her burns. “Now. If you wish to practice only the footwork. You may leave your hands by your sides, or hold them in the proper position,” she addressed Ciel. “Slowly for now, I will call out the counts,” she instructed the males. “Ready. And a one, two, three. Two, two, three. Three, three, three. And a one,” she began to count as she and Sebastian danced, making sure to watch Ciel’s footwork. “Watch Sebastian, two, three,” she called out sharply as she noticed Ciel beginning to go off count.

“You aren’t a bad tutor,” Sebastian commented as he watched her as she watched Ciel. “I wonder. What else can you do?” He questioned as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

“I think that we should take a quick break before I teach you how to do a turn,” she called out loudly in Sebastian’s ear to gain the attention of Ciel who sighed in relief at receiving the break. “Don’t look so happy,” Ouro snarked before biting her tongue at her own stupidity. “At least try to smile. If you do not look as if you are having fun, Lady Elizabeth will believe that she has to stay longer in order to cheer you up,” she quickly amended.

After a few minutes, Ouro called to Ciel again. “It is time that we attempt a turn,” she stated as she approached him. “Let us get this over with and then I will submit myself to becoming cute,” she shuddered on the last part.

After much practice, and several failures, Ciel was deemed passible by Ouro. “I know that this has been torturous and therefore, I will not force you to continue. That is up to Sebastian,” she stated as she left the males to join Lizzy in making everyone adorable.

~~Time Skip~~

When the torture of being turned into something cute had finally ceased, Ouro wished that she could murder something in order to let out all of her frustration. “It just had to be frilly,” she hissed as she stalked through the halls in order to avoid being seen. When she rounded a corner, she collided with another body clad in black. “Oof,” she grunted as she almost fell on her backside. Her only saving grace was a hand that had encircled her wrist ensuring that she did not fall.

“My my. Don’t you do look quite ravishing in that gown,” Sebastian smirked as he steadied her on her feet.

“Couldn’t you have avoided this is you had, I don’t know, used your exceptional hearing?” Ouro demanded as she glared up at him.

“And why would you be on the other side of the mansion from the ball? You wouldn’t be trying to avoid it. Would you?”

“So, what if I am. I do not do dresses. Nor do I do frilly girly stuff. I hate it. I want my old clothes back,” she complained as she crossed her arms.

“If the young master is to be forced into this, then we as loyal servants are to be as well. Besides, I may like a dance with a lovely lady,” he smiled as he held a hand out to her.

“Shove it up your ass demon,” she retorted as she turned and stalked away.

“There was no joking about attending the ball,” Sebastian stated as he ran in front of her. “We are all required to attend.”

“Fine. The first one to piss me off is most likely going to be decked though,” she conceded as she turned around yet again and headed towards the ball to arrive with Sebastian and Ciel.

Positively ignoring everything, Ouro unconsciously began barre warmups for ballet, until she heard Ciel’s voice become very stern. “Give it back!”

“Woah. Guess I should pay more attention,” Ouro muttered as she turned her attention to Ciel and Lizzy seeing what was going on.

“Give it back Elizabeth,” he continued as he held out one hand.

“Why are you getting so angry?” Lizzy asked with tears in her eyes.

“Everyone calm down,” Ouro called from her spot at the top of the stairs, in her mom voice. “Just what is going on here?”

“Ciel is being mean. I just wanted him to look cute. He didn’t wear the ring I got for him,” Lizzy defended.

“What she has there is _my_ ring. I want it back now,” Ciel countered.

“Alright. Ciel. Please explain the significance of the ring and why you refused to wear the one Lizzy has given you.”

“This is a ring that has been passed down for generations to the head of Phantomhive house. Therefore, it is mine, and I want it back,” Ciel stated angrily.

“There Lizzy. Do you understand why Ciel would not like another to take his ring?” Ouro asked as she watched Lizzy’s reaction.

“But-But. I just wanted to make everything cute. He got so angry. I hate this ring! I hate it!” Lizzy cried as she raised it above her head before throwing it to the floor, breaking the expensive ring.

Ciel ran at Lizzy intending to slap her; however, Ouro stepped in his way and blocked his arm with her own. “I am sorry master. But, I cannot allow you to hit a lady,” she stated as she allowed her arm to fall back to her side. “Lizzy. Were you even listening to his explanation?”

“N-No. Why did he get so angry?”

“The ring was something incredibly important to our master. It was passed down through generation of Phantomhive family heads,” Sebastian stated as he passed Ciel his cane before turning to Lizzy. “Please forgive my master’s rudeness.”

“Th-That’s a precious ring? I- I,” Lizzy hiccupped.

“This is why people should pay attention when others are speaking,” Ouro quietly hissed as she turned around while Ciel picked up the ring before throwing it out of the window.

“Ciel…I’m- I’m sorry,” Lizzy sniffled. Before gasping as he threw it out of the window. “What are you doing?!”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s nothing but an old ring,” he stated brushing off her comments. “Even without it. I am still the head of the Phantomhive household.”

“Oh Lizzy. If you keep up this crying, you’ll become all red and blotchy,” Ouro stated softly as she took out a handkerchief and handed it to the weeping girl. “He will be fine. As will you. Now get out there and have some fun with him as you two dance,” she urged as he moved behind the girl to give her a gentle nudge. Hearing the sound of a violin, she looked to the top of the stairs to see Sebastian begin playing. “Typical Sebastian,” she sighed as she gestured for Ciel to ask for the dance.

“I can help!” Grell exclaimed as he ran over to the base of the stairs and began to mimic the violin’s tune.

“Not bad of a voice,” Ouro stated a little surprised. Though it does make this whole thing a little too masculine. “Guess I have to bring in some femininity,” she huffed as she positioned herself on the opposite side of Grell.

“Woah. They can both sing!” The other servants exclaimed as they watched the three musicians as well as their master and Lizzy dancing.

~~Time Skip~~

Not even bothering to see off Lizzy as Grell took her home. Ouro went straight to her room, changed into her nightwear, and promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this more time skips. I am a lazy writer and hate having to add things to what already exists.

“I wish you two the best of Luck on your case,” Ouro stated with a sigh as Ciel and Sebastian walked to the carriage. “Just remember. Should you need anything, I am just a phone call away,” she whispered to Sebastian as she leaned in to hand him a spare tailcoat. “Just in case.”

“Thank you, Ouro. You are too kind. Now please watch over the manor and ensure those three do not destroy it.”

“I will do my best, but I am not as gifted as you are in speed,” she responded with a smile.

It was hard to manage the other servants all on her own, but Ouro was able to keep the manor from falling to pieces. First she found Bard’s flamethrower and properly modified it to where it produced a hot flame that was controlled and fairly safe to use inside. Second, she wrote instructions for Finny on how to weed the garden and the lawns. Lastly, she ensured that Mey Rin would not be allowed around the breakable items in the house for cleaning purposes.

~~Time Skip~~

When the phone began to ring, Ouro quickly rushed to it. “Phantomhive manor. Our master is not present at the moment, but I can take a message,” she greeted. “Oh Sebastian. What do you need?” She asked quite surprised that he was calling at all. “I have taken every measure I can think of to ensure the stability of the household, and every preparation I can think of have been taken care of,” she stated in answer to his question of how the manor was faring. “Oh. That is something big. Yes, I will come as soon as I can… unless you wish to pick me up,” she trailed off leaving the request unspoken.

A short time later, a hand on her shoulder startled her into yelping. “I am terribly sorry, but we must return before the others suspect something,” Sebastian apologized with a smile at the cute yelp she had uttered.

“Oh you-Never mind. In that case allow me to write a quick note to the others to leave here by the telephone,” she huffed as she opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper while drawing a pen from her apron.

_Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard._

_I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid our master requires my services in town. I do not know when I will return. Please do keep the manor safe and sound. Also for the love of God please do your chores, I do not like to hear Sebastian yelling at you._

_~Ouro_

“Okay. I guess I’m ready,” she stated as she placed the paper next to the telephone and deposited her pen back into her apron.

“Excellent,” Sebastian stated as he picked her up. “Hold on,” he smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Within minutes they arrived at the town house, where Sebastian had already prepared everything that was needed, he set her down. “I have prepared afternoon tea as well as drawn up a list of suspects. Please do not make any moves that suggest something about what I am,” he instructed as his eyes flashed pink.

“Believe me. I will not jeopardize my life for something so frivolous,” Ouro stated was she wobbled on her feet before catching her balance. “Besides, I figured you would need help to make you appear more normal. So the question is, where do you want me?”

“I believe that you should begin cleaning this particular house followed by preparing a list of tomorrow’s meals,” Sebastian stated with a slightly perverted smirk.

“Okay. Just don’t be creepin’ on me I have seen you staring at my ass plenty of times,” she hissed the last part as she went about dusting the place first.

~~Time Skip~~

“Ouro would you join us?” Ciel asked as he and the others sat in the living room, as Ouro tended to call it.

“Yes my lord?” Ouro asked as she set down her duster and approached the group.

“I want you to accompany us to a party that I am investigating. You will accompany me as my older sister, while Sebastian will be our tutor,” Ciel explained.

“And who is she?” Madame Red demanded as she looked at Ouro skeptically.

“Ouro is our newest maid. She assists with anything I need help with as well as keeping the others in line. While not from England, she has blended quite nicely with our staff,” Sebastian explained as he smoothly slid into our conversation.

“I don’t believe that my being your sister will work very well, unless you plan on saying that I lived in America for most of my life and that is why I have my accent,” Ouro stated with a look to Ciel.

“Good point. I believe that you will be my cousin from America. Who knows, you may be more to his taste,” Ciel amended as he took another sip of his tea, a smirk plastered in his face.

“I am sworn to do as you wish,” Ouro stated with a cringe as she bowed her head to Ciel

~~Time Skip~~

They had finally arrived at the party where Ciel and Ouro had decided to split up with Sebastian following Ciel to ensure he remained safe. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I am not exactly one for flirting,” Ouro hissed to Sebastian as they separated.

“I am sure you will think of something. Didn’t you ‘flirt’ with boys in your own time?” Sebastian asked mildly amused at how uncomfortable she was in both her dress and her mission.

“I scared them off with physical violence because I didn’t want any boys in that way,” she grumbled as she stalked off.

“This seems as if it will be quite amusing,” Sebastian confined in Ciel as he watched Ouro uncomfortably mingle within the crowd always keeping an eye on him and Ciel.

“You are here to protect me and bring me closer to Druitt. Not watch Ouro,” Ciel hissed as he glared at his butler.

While Ciel and Sebastian argued Ouro had quickly made her way through the crowd scanning the guests before noticing that Lady Elizabeth was attending the party. “Not good,” she muttered as she set about moving towards Ciel in order to warn him when a young man stepped in front of her.

“And what would a lovely dove such as yourself be doing all alone?” he asked as he stepped closer to her.

“I was looking for my cousin. She and I were wanting to meet the Viscount together, but I seem to have lost her in the crowd,” Ouro stated with a slight pout as she looked upon the man. “Neither of us has ever seen him and we were eager to find him together.”

“You poor little lost dove. I will help you find your cousin, I only hope her looks can match up to yours,” the man stated as he snaked one arm around her waist to guide her as his fingers moved upward causing Ouro to internally shudder.

“Thank you sir,” Ouro replied suppressing the disgust she felt towards the man.

“Oh my. It seems the band has struck up a tune, would you honor me with this dance?” the man asked her as he offered his hand.

“Oh. I’m not a very good dancer, I don’t wish to disgrace myself,” Ouro stated as she shook her head. “I would much rather observe others. Besides I do wish to find my cousin, I wouldn’t want her to find trouble.”

“I should very much like to meet this cousin of yours. Should you see her would you introduce us?”

“Oh indeed. She is younger than me, but she is quite the dancer. Oh, I believe that is her over there,” Ouro replied as she pointed to the young lady in the pink dress.

“Oh my. She dances as a robin. It is quite cute,” the man praised using yet another bird to describe a young maiden. “I believe that we should go congratulate her,” the man stated as he grabbed her wrist and lead her through the crowd towards Ciel.

“It was a dance as cute as a robin, young lady,” he complimented as he finished clapping.

“There you are. I was afraid you would find trouble,” Ouro stated in a fake scolding tone as she rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. “Be warned he is a total creep,” she whispered in his ear before pulling back. “Well. Now that I know you are in good company, I should go find auntie,” she stated as she held him at arm’s length before departing with one last wave at the Viscount.

“Oh. Won’t you please stay? A beautiful dove to compliment a lovely robin,” the man insisted.

“Okay. Oh. Mr. Michalis would you please go and fetch something to drink for auntie, knowing her she has no time to get one for herself. I believe that this man can take care of us until auntie wishes for us,” Ouro dismissed as she turned to look at the fake tutor with an equally fake smile. “Make sure we aren’t interrupted,” she whispered for only the demon to hear.

“As you wish my lady,” he replied with a smirk as he disappeared into the crowd, but she still noticed him lurking about keeping an eye on the crowd.

“Now where were we?” Ouro asked as she did her best to make her voice sultry.

“I’m bored of dancing and smiling, I want something more exciting,” Ciel stated in a falsified female pout.

“Perhaps you could entertain us. Away from the fuss of the party,” Ouro continued as she wrapped her arms around one of his while he wrapped one around Ciel's waist causing him to shudder in revulsion, which the Viscount mistook as something else.

“Well. Perhaps I could accommodate both of you,” he stated with a snake-like smile before it quickly dropped at the arrival of Sebastian with a wardrobe for a magic trick. “I don’t remember ordering for entertainment.”

“I have already seen too many sleights of hand and death-defying stunts, they all bore me now,” Ouro complained as she turned her eyes upon the Viscount.

“Then wouldn’t you follow me lovely dove. You too little robin,” he invited as he turned and led them up a short set of stairs and into a new room that had a sickly sweet smell to cover up another scent that she recognized.

“Fuck,” she managed to whisper as she held her sleeve over her nose and mouth in order to avoid breathing in more chloroform than she already had. “Is this how you get them,” she hissed as she shakily walked towards the man bringing her other arm back to hit him.

“You’re quite the fighter. I believe that you can fetch me quite the small fortune,” he stated with a sickly smile as he reached out and removed her arm from her face and grabbed her around the waist as she fell.

~~Time Skip~~

When she woke up, Ouro was sitting in the middle of a cage with a blindfold on. Quickly sitting up straight from her slumped position, she slightly cocked her head to the side to listen for anything.

“And now for the much anticipated main event of the night,” the Viscount’s voice rang out clearly causing her to flinch at how loud it was. Followed by a few appreciative murmurs and the sound of rustling cloth that was not on her own cage. “You may appreciate, enjoy, or treasure her. It is up to the customer whether or not we sell her in pieces. Her eyes are of contrasting colors. That of the sky and that of a deep forest.”

“Oh crap,” Ouro hissed as she realized that they were in an underground auction and Ciel was the first to be auctioned.

“I shall reveal her eyes,” the Viscount continued to which the sound of heels was heard before a snippet of rustling cloth. “We will start at 1000 Guinea!”

“2000,” came another voice as they bid. The price quickly went up all the way to 5000 before Ouro could shout anything.

“For fuck’s sake. Let us go!” she yelled at the same time that Ciel called for Sebastian while flinging herself against the bars of the cage.

There was a moment where the sound of candles being blown out was heard before the sounds of a one-sided scuffle followed with the sound of agonized moans.

“My my. You two really have no talent except that of getting yourselves captured,” Sebastian stated as he walked towards them before noting Ouro’s bleeding head.

“Shut up and free Ciel,” she groaned as she brought her bound hands to her head. “Ugh. That is the last time I get myself kidnapped when chloroform is involved,” she groaned again as she shifted to be in a better position for when her stomach decided to empty its contents.

“Well. Aren’t you a mess,” Sebastian teased as he freed her from her cage and bonds.

“Shut your mouth demon,” she hissed before she wrenched herself out of his arms and turned away to yet again empty her stomach. After a shot while, she decided that she had had enough of the dress and yanked it off revealing that she had her own clothes from her time underneath. “Sebastian, would you kindly make it look as if this dress was destroyed in the scuffle?” she asked as she shook herself before wiping her mouth.

“Certainly. It would make it a better scene for them.”

“We should probably get out of here, though how? It will be quite difficult.”

“Well, I can certainly arrange that; however, there is the matter of I can only carry one at a time,” Sebastian piped up.

“Okay. But I believe I have a solution to that. Please remove your coat and crouch down.” After he had done as she asked, Ouro quickly stood behind him and slipped her arms under his while wrapping her legs around his waist. “Now go ahead and stand up and replace your coat. I believe that this will allow you to carry the two of us.”

“Yes. I do believe that this will work,” Sebastian stated as he walked back to Ciel and picked him up before quickly taking the two back home.

~~Time Skip~~

The next morning when everyone read the paper they all had varied reactions. Both Ouro and Ciel were furious, while Lau and Madame Red were shocked and surprised.

“I can’t believe I thought we actually had the fucker,” Ouro hissed to herself as she stalked outside to take her anger out on some bushes with a pair of trimmers. While she let off some steam, Ciel was planning their next move.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since the news that Jack the Ripper was still at large had come out and Ouro had been in a particularly foul mood. She purposefully avoided any and all guests as well as Ciel and Sebastian, preferring to hole up in an unused room and practice her knife skills. While her tasks were still completed, no one in the house ever saw her unless she was coming or going into the unused room.

“How the hell did he slip through our fingers?!” Ouro hissed to herself for what felt like the hundredth time since the revelation that Jack the Ripper was still on the loose. “I swear. If I must pose as a prostitute and get information and get captured again I will shove a fire poker so far up Sebastian’s ass that he will be coughing ashes for weeks,” she growled as she threw a dagger at the target board, again and again, letting the dull thump as each lodged within the wood soothe her anger.

So engrossed in her dark musings, she did not notice the door being opened. “I will make things right and make sure this fucker is captured. Mucking with timelines be dammed,” she growled as she made a particularly violent throw, only there wasn’t a satisfying thump of the knife hitting something.

“My my. If you are to play with knives please keep the noise down,” Sebastian commented as he held up the dagger he had caught between two fingers

“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded as she glared at him, angry over missing the final thump of the blade hitting its target, before noticing the dress in his hand. “Wait don’t tell me. I get to pose as a prostitute and stand on a street corner as a lookout.”

“Quite right. So, if you would please change into this quickly and follow me to the study,” he replied with a smirk as he continued to stand knowing she would need help to get into the dress.

“Don’t tell me. I am going to need your help to put on this dress,” she snarked as she turned her back to him and dropped her normal maid’s uniform to quickly put the dress on, over a thin set of clothes from her time.

While he helped her to look the part, Sebastian set to explaining what her role would be. “You will stand at the main entrance to the street while the young master and I will be waiting behind a corner where another street intersects the main one.”

“Got it. I’m the first lookout who is farthest away from the action because I am not a demon. Also, because I can look as if I am a lady of the night or a damsel in distress” she stated.

“Quite right,” Sebastian responded as he drew a gloved hand down her exposed neck causing her to shudder.

“A knife may not kill you but I’m betting it hurts like a bitch so keep our hands to yourself demon,” she spat as she allowed a knife to fall from one of her sleeve sheaths and into her hand.

After helping Ouro put the dress on and look her part, Sebastian led her to Ciel’s study. “Ouro. I am sure Sebastian has informed you of what your role is to be,” Ciel stated as he turned around and looked at her.

“Yes. I get to play a damsel and double as a lookout. Whoopee for me,” she responded as she twirled around a finger in mock excitement.

“Shall we go now?” Ciel demanded as he moved towards her in his plain clothes.

~~Time Skip~~

The three of them stood on the corner waiting for someone to try and get into the woman’s home. Ouro stood towards the entrance of the street while Ciel and Sebastian stood back more, just like they had planned. She heard muttering between the two before Ciel began yelling at Sebastian for playing with a cat, then came the scream.

“Motherfucker!” she yelled as she turned on her heel while hiking up her skirts to run to the house lagging behind the males a little bit.

When the door was thrown open, a drop of blood streaked Ciel’s face, Ouro pushed her way past him to block his view. “Ugh what is that smell? It smells like gasoline and grease,” she complained, completely ignoring the smell of blood, as she shoved Ciel backward where Sebastian quickly covered his eyes with a hand and jumped to pull him farther back.

“You’ve splashed the blood around in quite a lavish way,” Sebastian commented as Ouro stepped to the side of the door waiting for the perpetrator to come out. “Jack the Ripper, or should I say Grell Sutcliff,” he continued as Grell walked out from the building splattered with blood and not even sparing Ouro a glance.

“N…No this isn’t. I rushed in after hearing the screaming, but it was too late,” he tried to defend.

“Bullshit,” Ouro hissed as she began unlacing her ties and dropped her dress, leaving her in only the undergarments. “You are about as innocent as a fuckin’ rattlesnake.”

“Do you really believe you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell? This is my first time meeting someone like you in the human world. You show the façade of helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly with your façade,” Sebastian stated while still holding a hand over Ciel’s eyes.

“Well if he isn’t a human or demon then what is he?” Ouro demanded under her breath as she felt the presence of another in the apartment.

“Splendidly, really?” Grell questioned as his mask began to slip, the show of oddly sharp teeth gave her pause. “That’s right, I’m an actress and quite exceptional at that,” Grell boasted as he removed his glasses and applied false eyelashes before replacing the glasses as well as combing out the brown dye from his red hair. “But you aren’t just a normal Sebastian, are you?” he questioned as he pulled on a pair of black gloves

“It is the name I was given by my master, so for now I am Sebastian,” Sebastian responded.

“My, that is quite the subservient personality you have. However, I suppose that is also splendid in a handsome man such as yourself. Well then… Once again Sebastian. No Sebby. I will introduce myself again.”

“Ugh, it’s like dealing with the queens again,” Ouro muttered remembering her time as protection detail for a group of drag queens.

“I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe,” he stated while striking a pose. “As a fellow butler please treat me kindly,” he finished with blowing a kiss causing Ouro to smirk at Sebastian’s obvious discomfort.

“I finally get to meet you without a disguise. It was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler,” Grell continued ignoring her existence.

“Care to share with the class,” Ouro piped up as she angled her body to face not only the door but Grell. Having not quite noticed her presence, Grell to jumped before turning to glare at her.

“I would think that eyes on the demon would be your top priority,” she stated with a smirk as she pointed to Sebastian with the knife she had procured in her left hand causing Grell to refocus on Sebastian.

“He is to act as a neutral being between gods and humans. A grim reaper. So why is it that you would briefly become a butler?”

“You could say I fell in love with a woman.”

“And she would be?..” Ouro demanded impatiently.

“Do you really have to ask?” Madame Red questioned as she walked out of the building.

“Ah, I was wondering when you would show up Madame. I was growing quite bored waiting for you to stop lurking in the shadows,” Ouro smirked as she stepped behind Madame Red and held one knife to her throat while the other was held to her kidney

“Madame?” Ciel questioned as he lifted Sebastian’s hand from his eyes.

“Well, this goes beyond my expectations. That someone would be able to see the true nature of Grell.”

“Of course, you were on the preliminary list of suspects; however, your alibi was perfect,” Ciel stated as he glared at his aunt.

“You suspected me. One of your own relatives,” Madame sounded quite shocked as she asked.

“Why should blood relations have any impact on an investigation Madame?” Ouro questioned as she rested her chin upon the woman’s shoulder.

“It was impossible for any human to be involved in all those incidents,” Ciel started to explain.

“Therefore, the accomplice was not human,” Ouro finished. “If they could get into a room within a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount’s home to the East End in an instant…”

“Then Jack the Ripper could be none other than Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe” Ciel affirmed.

“Also there was a curious link between all of the ladies Madame. They all had surgery with you before they were butchered. A certain organ removal,” Ouro whispered as she moved the knife from her back to trace around her uterus.

“Mary Kelly was the last on the list. I figured if we were to wait here we would find you,” Ciel continued as he showed her the list he had made. “I couldn’t save her though,” he continued as his head drooped in shame.

“This is quite unfortunate Ciel. If you hadn’t noticed, we would have been able to play chess again. But,” she continued as her hands began to ball into fists, “this time I won’t give anything up!” she yelled as Grell revved the chainsaw and brought it towards Ciel, but Sebastian caught it between his hands.

“What is that?!” Ciel questioned fear evident on his face.

“That is a chainsaw. In my time they are used to cut down trees and have made the logging business so much more productive,” Ouro responded as she swept Madame Red’s legs, pinned her coat at the shoulder with a knife and ran to Ceil’s side.

“Reapers carry a weapon meant to harvest souls. A reaper’s scythe,” Sebastian explained.

“Don’t call it a scythe. I put so much time into customizing it!” Grell shrieked as he made an ugly pouting face.

“Grell! Do you have any attachments to this woman?” Ouro demanded as she readied a few knives for throwing. “I am quite the throw with these,” she continued as she lined up her first shot with her target, Madame Red’s heart.

“You insolent brat. Don’t you dare!” Grell screamed as he rushed her with his chainsaw. A few events quickly unfolded, first Ouro flung her knife in an arc to try and hit her oncoming attacker as she spun around to grab Ciel, while she was unable to dodge the attack from the saw she was able to avoid a fatal blow, with the boy secured in her arms as the blade raked a scorching trail down her back.

“That explains the smell earlier,” she muttered as she stood up and settled into a shaky fighting stance in front of the boy.

“Only I can wield this death scythe. It can hack any being to pieces” he crowed as he spun in a circle. “I’ve behaved myself so well lately that I’m out of shape. I want some real exercise for a change, with you,” he continued as he tried to appear seductive and hit on Sebastian.

“HA!” Ouro barked out as she noticed the face Sebastian was making. “The demon really doesn’t like other coming onto him.”

“Could you not say such repugnant things. I am on duty,” Sebastian wondered as he gave Grell a blank stare.

“Ugh, this is boring already. Sebastian take him out while I stay here and protect Ciel,” Ouro groaned as she threw another dagger at the crazed reaper.

“Understood,” Sebastian acknowledged as he removed his coat and placed it over Ciel’s head to keep the rain off the fragile boy. “Quite frankly Grell I find your vulgarity sickening,” he stated as he turned to glare at the former butler.

“Sebastian this is an order. Eliminate Jack the Ripper,” Ciel ordered as he removed his eyepatch.

“Finally, I can be rid of these clothes,” Ouro muttered as she slashed away the rest of the period’s clothes to reveal a skintight pair of black, knee-length, leggings, and a black camisole with a modified sheath corset.

“What an improperly dressed young lady. How on Earth does Ciel do anything with his maid dressed in such a fashion?” Madame Red questioned as she took in the clothing choice

“Yeah yeah. All you people care about is fashion no consideration for medically safe or practical clothes,” she shot back as she slipped out of her heels and revealed durable slippers. “You see like this I can be stealthy as well as effective in fighting, a skirt and a corset are simply not practical for efficient movement.”

“Impractical to you, but to the rest of us it is simply proper for a lady to cover herself,” Madame Red retorted as she lunged with clawed hands at Ouro who simply dodged the attack by hunching over as Madame slashed at her stomach with her knife, wincing as the gash on her back pulled open more.

“Well, you know what. Fuck you and your stupid ass customs,” Ouro hissed as she lunged in and grabbed Madame Red by her neck and slammed her onto the ground before holding the knife to her throat while placing a knee on her stomach. “You see girls don’t need these outdated ideas anymore. Well, I guess here in this time you let yourselves be oppressed. But trust me, this time of wearing corsets and the men having all the power will come to an end. I know because I’ve seen it and trust me, there are plenty of women who can do a ‘man’s job’ better than most men,” she stated as she drove her current knife down slicing into Madame Red’s ear causing her to shriek in pain. “For my own personal sake, I must ask you a question. DO YOU REGRET IT?!” Ouro screamed the last part in her face her eyes showing past trauma mixed with rage.

“Of course, I don’t! Why would I regret giving those girls what they deserved? They had such a gift and they threw it away!” Madame Red screamed back as she found the force to shove her knife into Ouro’s side causing her to stumble and slowly stand before being kicked in the face by Madame Red sending her reeling to the ground.

“Sebastian protect Ciel!” she yelled as Madame Red grabbed Ciel by his throat and slammed him into a wall.

“A brat like you would never understand my reasons for what I did!” Madame Red yelled as she tightened her hold. “You would never understand…” she trailed off. “A brat like you… SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!” she screamed as she raised the knife to plunge it into him and hesitated.

“Stop Sebastian! Don’t kill her!” Ciel yelled as Sebastian allowed the chainsaw to rip into his shoulder as he rushed to save his master. Pausing to hold his shoulder as Madame Red dropped the knife.

“My Sebby. You have quite the backbone. Sacrificing an arm to save that kid. If it wasn’t for that harlot maid of yours I could have let you off easy, but it seems that she has put me in a bad mood,” Grell commented as he pouted.

“How poorly you compare Madame Red. Hurry up and kill the brat already,” he demanded

Ouro could see the conflict in Madame’s watery eyes and knew that she didn’t just see Ciel standing before her. Ghosts of her past were haunting her.

“I can’t do it after all. I can’t kill him,” she stuttered out as she kept her eyes downcast.

“You’re saying that _now?_ After you’ve sliced up all those women,” Grell demanded as he gave her an incredulous look. “If you don’t erase him he will erase you,” he continued oblivious to her plight.

“I can’t he’s my-” she began to protest before the chainsaw was plunged into her chest and the blade allowed to spin.

“I’m disappointed in you Madame Red!” Grell cried in disgust. “I have no interest in you if you are just another woman,” he yelled as her body began to slide off the blade and cinema reels seemed to explode from the wound.

“No wonder they talk about your life flashing before your eyes when you die,” Ouro chuckled darkly as she watched the life of Madame Red, ignoring the conversation around her.

As her Cinematic Record continued to flash by, Ouro could help but envy the normal life the woman had led. While it did have its own tragedies, it was a far nicer one than the one she had lived so far. Though she did understand the pain the woman had gone through in losing a child and the chance for one, she still did not feel it was an excuse for her murders.

So engrossed in the Cinematic Record she forgot to take precautions against the shock that was sure to come with the blood loss of her injuries. “Fun sparkles,” was all she was able to muse as her vision swam an all lights seemed to sparkle. Part of her mind knew that this was a dangerous place to be and that she needed to snap out of it, but she felt so tired until she heard the sounds of a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**‘Wake up. Ouro You must wake from this state, _’_** a voice filtered through her mind bringing her clarity.

 _‘A fight? Why was there a fight again?’_ she questioned as she listened to the sounds of the fight trying to remember where she was and what was going on. The sounds of a chainsaw revving brought her back in an instant. _‘CIEL,’_ was her last thought before her eyes snapped open from their half-closed state in time to see Sebastian kick the falling Grell to prevent him from hitting Ciel.

“Forgive me I misjudged the distance,” Sebastian stated with a slight bow to Ciel his eyes tracking over the now alert form of Ouro. “I am glad to see that we did not lose you,” he continued with another of his smiles that creeped her out.

“Sure demon,” she scoffed. “I see you used your coat to jam the chain of the scythe,” she noted as she moved to a more defensible position should the reaper decide to try and attack Ciel for any reason. “Though I believe that you were ordered to eliminate Jack the Ripper. The killer still lives,” she pointed to Grell. “Are you going to leave an order unfinished?”

“I suppose so. Though I cannot kill a reaper with bare fists, perhaps his scythe will do the trick,” Sebastian mused as he stepped forward and pulled the fallen saw from the ground and ripped the remains of his tailcoat out of the chain.

“Can you even kill an incarnation of Death?” she questioned as rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left.

“This scythe was meant to cut anything, perhaps even a reaper,” Sebastian mused as he stalked closer to the crumpled form of Grell. A certain slow predatory grace enhancing his steps as his heels clicked upon the cobblestones.

“Wha- What are you thinking,” Grell stuttered in fear of the approaching man as he quickly sat up but did not rise to his feet.

“I do not enjoy being kicked-” Sebastian started as he raised a leg with a bent knee.

“Who does dumbass?” Ouro snorted under her breath.

“But I do enjoy doing the kicking,” he continued as he brought his foot down upon Grell’s face. “Master. Despite his behavior, he is still a divine being,” he informed, ignoring Grell’s pleading. “Are you prepared for the consequences of killing a divine being?”

“Do you want me to repeat my order?” Ciel demanded in his usual tone, though an undercurrent of annoyance had snuck in.

“Very well my lord,” Sebastian confirmed as his eyes flashed pink for a moment before returning to their burgundy color. “You scream so nicely Grell, I feel I should reward you… By killing you with your favorite toy,” Sebastian stated as his smile widened in perverse pleasure at the prospect of ending Grell’s life.

“Don’t you want to know his killed his parents?” Grell wailed as he looked at the boy in desperation.

“Bargaining for your life that’s quite pathetic,” Ouro chuckled as a set of extensible shears shot out from above and blocked the downwards swing of the chainsaw. “Who in the pits?” she questioned as she followed the shaft to a figure on the rooftop, the barest glint of glasses could be caught from the shadowy silhouette.

“I apologize for interrupting your conversation,” he began as he retracted the shears, “I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of that reaper there,” he continued using his shears to adjust his glasses.

“Will?.. William!” Grell exclaimed a smile blooming on his beaten and bloody face at the prospect of rescue. “You came to save me!” he crowed as William stepped off his perch of a roof and slammed feet first into Grell’s face.

“He may seem stuffy but I kinda like this reaper already,” Ouro whispered to Ciel knowing full well that Sebastian could hear her.

“Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations: first off, you killed those not on the To-Die list, second, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed, and finally you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer,” he rattled off the violations from the book in his hand before disappearing it and stomping on Grell’s head for emphasis.

“Never leak classified info even to prolong your life. The first rule of any agency or organization,” Ouro called out as she glared at Grell.

“Quite right miss,” William addressed her before bowing in front of Sebastian and retrieving a card from his coat with his shears. “I am sorry for the trouble this wretch has caused,” he stated with difficulty, “here is my card.”

“Sebastian I will take the card,” Oruo demanded as she stood and made her way as quickly as her injuries would allow before plucking the card from Sebastian’s hand and slightly leaning her weight against him to keep from falling.

“Really I never thought I’d see the day when I’d bow my head to a noxious beast like you… This is a disgrace to the profession of a grim reaper,” William ground out.

“Then you should learn to keep a tighter leash on your agents Will. I could give you a few tips on how to curb the rouges like this one,” Ouro stated with a wicked smirk as she looked to the bloody lump that was Grell.

“I agree with Ouro,” Sebastian stated. “I wouldn’t want them to cause any more trouble for us noxious beasts. Humans are very susceptible to temptation,” he continued leaning forward as his voice dropped lower than usual, “When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair. If a spider’s thread appears before them that can get them out, they will cling to it without fail,” he continued before standing straight again. “Any human would,” he asserted as his voice returned to normal.

“Aren’t you demons the ones who would take advantage of that? To deceive and prey upon them?” William questioned as he once more readjusted his glasses using his shears.

“Always did wonder how you came to be in the master’s service,” Ouro murmured as she leaned more of her weight into his side despite her disgust with him.

“I won’t deny it.”

“Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar-” William continued as he partially turned and again adjusted his glasses to get a better look at Ciel.

“How many times is he going to adjust his glasses with those shears?” Ouro hissed to Sebastian. “Wonder if he’s ever cut himself doing that?” she giggled.

“At least that makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs,” he sighed, seemingly oblivious to Ouro’s commentary. “Come Grell. We are leaving,” he ordered as he grabbed the other reaper by his long hair and began dragging him off. “Honestly… We are already shorthanded, and now we won’t be able to finish during regular hours today either. The board is going to scold us again, and we’ll have to work more overtime,” he berated as Sebastian shifted his stance to grab the chainsaw again and throw it at William’s back.

“Don’t forget his toy,” Sebastian commented with is snake-like smile when William glared at him after catching it between two fingers.

“Thank you,” he acknowledged emotionlessly as he allowed the chainsaw to drop landing squarely on Grell’s stomach. “Now please excuse me,” he stated as he walked into the shadows.

“Well that was interesting,” Ouro commented as she pushed herself off Sebastian and made her way towards Ciel the same as Sebastian.

“I apologize. I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore…” Ciel breathed, his young body looked downright miserable.

“You’re chilled to the bone. Let’s hurry back to the townhouse. I’ll make you some hot milk,” Sebastian offered as he crouched next to the boy.

“Good idea,” Ciel sighed as he hung his head further in exhaustion before standing up. Upon standing he quickly lost his balance to which Sebastian caught him only to be slapped away.

“Low blood pressure. Master, you can’t stand up so fast after sitting for so long,” Ouro observed as she caught the stunned expression upon Sebastian’s face.

“I can stand on my own… I’m just a little tired, that’s all,” Ciel stated softly as he gazed up at the moon.

“Master being the hour it is and we have no carriage readily available, I would suggest that you and Sebastian head back to the townhouse. I will find the Undertaker and ensure he takes care of Madame Red and ensures the cause of her death is kept under wraps. I shall see you in the morning,” Ouro stated as she watched the boy’s eyes droop.

“Are you sure you can take care of the matter in your present condition?” Sebastian questioned.

“I am capable of handling an incident such as this by myself thank you very much. Besides, I believe someone should stay with the master tonight. I have seen far too many who have gone through similar situations and they are never the same, even with previous trauma.”

“If you say you can handle it I will trust you to do so,” Sebastian stated with a small sigh at how stubborn she was.

“This is my element now get him home and warmed up, not too fast though wouldn’t want to shock his poor system,” she acknowledged with a nod towards Ciel.

“Very well. I shall see you soon Ouro,” he murmured as he picked up Ciel and moved towards her.

“Just. Go.” She growled as she crouched next to Madame Red’s body and removed a plastic bag from her cleavage. Inside the bag was a pair of gloves, a spool of surgical thread with a curved needle wrapped in two 4X4 gauze dressings and snugly wrapped in a black, gauze, roller bandage.

When Sebastian finally left the alley, she set about removing the items from the bag. First, she pulled on the gloves before she took one of the dressings and shoved it into the knife wound she had received from Madame Red, hissing in pain. She then set about wrapping the bandage around herself to keep the pressure on the wound to help with further blood loss. Reaching behind herself she then felt the edges of the wound on her back, determining that she could suture part of it closed. Taking the other dressing, she rolled it up and placed it between her teeth before threading the needle and cutting a length with her teeth. Reaching behind herself, she used her flexibility to start the sutures about halfway from the top of her right shoulder blade. Muffling her cries with the dressing, she worked quickly and methodically towards the top of her shoulder.

By the time she finished the first part, she was panting with pain. Knowing that the most sensitive spot was done she took a couple of steadying breaths before tying off the thread and slipping the needle through the excess. She then grabbed the spool of thread again and cut another much longer thread before starting the process at her right hip and working along the gash towards the center of her back.

After several painful minutes, she was able to tie off the new length of thread. While there was still a portion of the wound that was not closed, she knew it would be less painful and less trouble for the time being, partially because the bandage covered it.

“Ugh I am not dragging this body through the streets,” she groaned as she stood up and made her way towards the dress she had shredded off. “Time for the Hansel and Gretel technique,” she muttered as she shredded the dress into strips of fabric that she could tie around items to lead her back. Tucking them into the waistband of her leggings, she found a ladder that led to a roof and began to climb.

When she reached the top, she tied a strip of cloth to the top of the ladder before moving towards the East where she remembered the Undertaker’s place to be. As she moved she tied strips of cloth to each rooftop.

~~Time Skip~~

After a while, she finally reached the Undertaker’s, tired and chilled to the bone she nearly collapsed at his door. Raising her hand, she knocked before slumping against the doorframe. “Please don’t be grumpy when woke at night,” she pleaded as she closed her eyes for a moment until the door opened.

“Who is it?” came the crazed voice of the strange Undertaker.

“Ouro maid to the Phantomhive manor. I have two bodies I need you to take care of and not reveal the details of how they were found or their death,” she answered as she continued to lean against the doorframe. “Unfortunately, I did not travel through the streets to reach you,” she continued as she held out her last strip of cloth.

“You don’t look too far from being one of my customers yourself my dear,” he remarked as he took in her pale shaking form. “Come inside for a cup of tea and proper dress,” he offered as he offered her an arm.

“I can walk on my own, but thank you for the offer of a warm drink,” she stated as she made her way inside and plopped onto a casket with more force than she meant to. “Sorry it’s been a rather long night and my injuries are finally beginning to affect me,” she apologized.

“What injuries might those be my dear?”

“A stab wound and a large gash on my back. I did my best to stop most of the bleeding, but I didn’t have much to work with.”

“Let me see my dear.”

“No, I’m fine I’ll take care of it after this matter is over.”

“I really must insist. I do not like seeing that color on someone among the living,” he insisted as he brought her a beaker full of tea and a plate of bone-shaped biscuits, prompting her to laugh. “What is it, my dear?”

“It’s nothing. Just the blood loss talking,” she waved off as a wave of dizziness hit her forcing her to stabilize herself with one hand.

“I really must insist. I would hate for you to become one of my customers, also I wouldn’t want your young master to be upset with me.”

“Fine. Since you won’t let the matter drop,” she sighed as she began removing her bandage followed by her corset and camisole. “It’s not like you haven’t seen a woman naked before, besides I can handle myself if you try anything funny,” she commented before hissing as her wounds pulled painfully.

“My my how did you receive so many scars?” he questioned as he grabbed the supplies he would need and ushered her into his workshop.

“I wasn’t always a maid. I used to have a completely different job before I was hired by the Phantomhive manor. It was a different time,” she trailed off as she followed him.

“Well dearie after I fix you up we will go find these bodies of yours,” he offered as he took in the damage done to her in the better lighting of his workshop. “What caused this gash to your back?” he questioned as he traced his long nails along the edge of the gash.

“I didn’t get a good look at the weapon,” she lied as she shivered at the contact.

“Did you do these sutures?” he questioned as he inspected the surprisingly neat stitches.

“Yeah. Trick picked up from my previous line of work,” she responded as her eyes drooped closed.

~~Time Skip~~

When the Undertaker finally finished addressing her injuries, he decided that he would need to wake her up for her to lead him to the bodies.

“It’s time to wake up dearie,” he called as he gently shook her watching as her eyes fluttered open.

“Wha- Where? Where am I?” she demanded as she moved suddenly, drawing a knife and holding it to his throat.

“Calm down dearie. You are in my parlor, you had some injuries that I dealt with for you. You were here to show me two bodies to be taken care of, but first, there is the matter of my payment.”

“I am assuming you would like a joke to make you laugh?”

“How did you know? We’ve never met.”

“My master was complaining about it after he saw you last time.”

“Yes, I would like the gift of laughter,” he giggled maniacally as he flopped upon the work table.

“Fine. I don’t do jokes much but here goes. Fair warning, I have a morbid sense of humor. What’s black, white, and red? A nun that fell down a 100 flight of stairs,” she paused, “What’s black, white, and laughing? The nun that pushed her,” she stated in a deadpan with a small smirk gracing her face.

“My you weren’t joking about a morbid sense of humor, try again perhaps the next one will do the trick,” he giggled as he looked at her noticing a strange aura about her.

“My family is like a treasure…You need a map and shovel to find them.”

The room suddenly filled with laughter as he fell to the floor in a hysterical fit. “That one was quite funny,” he guffawed as he pounded a fist on the ground.

“You’ve had your joke now could we retrieve the bodies??” she asked wearily as she began to redress.

“Yes, we can my dear, though you said you did not arrive through the streets.”

“I find it easier to navigate from the rooftops,” she admitted.

“I shall retrieve my cart. You can take your rooftops and I will follow you,” he offered as he made his way to the front of the shop to retrieve his cart.

Grabbing a small candle from his shop, Ouro moved to the street and waited for the Undertaker, shivering as the cold air hit her exposed skin. “Fuck I hope that I get some of my cold climate gear from that think soon,” she cursed as she rubbed her arms and moved from foot to foot in order to stay warm.

“All set dearie,” Undertaker called as he waved his lamp.

It took some time for them to navigate their way through the streets but they eventually came upon the bodies.

“Madame Red and another victim of Jack the Ripper,” she explained as she hopped from the last rung of the ladder. “I assume you can handle it from here?” she questioned as she took Sebastian’s jacket from the corpse of Madame Red. “Though I might just leave the victim’s body for Scotland Yard to find in the morning.”

“Indeed. You take care now I wouldn’t want you to end up as another of my customers,” Undertaker responded as he bade her goodnight.

~~Time Skip~~

The next couple of days had passed without incident as everyone prepared for Madame Red’s funeral. All Ouro could do was lay in bed and recover with minimal chores around the townhouse, as the other servants had also joined them to help with preparations for Madame Red’s funeral. She avoided the other servants because she did not want to hear their grieving over a woman she had quickly lost respect for. Instead, she encouraged them to silently support Ciel.

When it came time for the funeral she refused to attend instead returning to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouro senses an unusual aura that makes her uneasy as Ciel and company investigate Houndsworth

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Jack the Ripper and Ouro was feeling much better. Not only had her wounds healed nicely, something that stumped everyone in the house, but her mood had also greatly improved, and she could usually be heard singing while she was going about her duties. None of the other occupants of the manor knew any of the songs she sang, but they were all impressed by her range and almost hypnotic quality to it.

When the letter arrived from the Queen asking for Ciel to carry out his duties once again, the servants were informed that they were to accompany Ciel and Sebastian to the town of Houndsworth. During the time that the other servants took to ready themselves, Ouro went on a small scavenger hunt to find any potential items from her time that had begun to crop up throughout the property grounds. Today’s find yielded her favorite pair of tactical sunglasses and her favorite plunge dagger.

“This is going to make my tasks so much easier,” she commented as she placed her knife in her apron and placed the sunglasses on her face sighing in relief as the harsh glare of the sun was significantly reduced. “I should head back before they start looking for me,” she mused as she set a brisk pace back towards the manor, remembering to hide her glasses before the others could see them.

When she arrived at the manor everything was already packed and waiting. “How nice of you to grace us with your presence Ouro,” Ciel griped as he climbed into his carriage with the assistance of Sebastian.

“I needed to go on a walk before we left. Ensure nothing was out of place,” she snapped as she took her hair from the messy bun it had been in on her walk. Fluffing her hair, she then ran a hand through it and parted it to the left where it would partially cover her face and create a barrier for when she decided to listen to music.

Climbing onto the carriage with the other servants, she began to rifle through her own bag to produce her iPod and earbuds. Using her hair as a curtain, she swiftly turned it on and began playing music, with the earbuds in. Executing a trick she had used many times during her classes, she slid the device, screen to skin, down her back and waited for it to stop at her hip. Ensuring that the device was firmly in place she proceeded to insert the earbud into her left ear, leaving the other to trail down her back.

~~Time Skip~~

It had been several hours and Ouro had zoned out. She had occasionally begun singing the song that was playing without even realizing it. The others on her carriage found it to be a welcome break from the repetitive sound of the horses’ hooves and carriage wheels upon the ground. While they still did not know any of the songs, they recognized a couple that she had sung at the manor.

**_***They send me away to find them a fortune_ **

**_A chest filled with diamonds and gold_ **

**_The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_ **

**_The hallways, they echoed and groaned_ **

****

**_I sat alone, in bed till the morning_ **

**_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_ **

**_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_ **

**_My mind's like a deadly disease_ **

****

**_I'm bigger than my body_ **

**_I'm colder than this home_ **

**_I'm meaner than my demons_ **

**_I'm bigger than these bones_ **

****

**_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_ **

**_I can't help this awful energy_ **

**_God damn right, you should be scared of me_ **

**_Who is in control?_ **

****

**_I paced around for hours on empty_ **

**_I jumped at the slightest of sounds_ **

**_And I couldn't stand the person inside me_ **

**_I turned all the mirrors around***_ **

As she sang the song, her voice took on a haunting quality with the way it rose and fell as winds through the trees. While it didn’t freak the others out they did get slight chills from her singing.

“Ouro I believe that is enough of that,” Sebastian called back from his position in the lead carriage with Ciel.

“Oh. Sorry, I don’t do well with long rides. I’m used to having something to occupy my mind,” she apologized as she reached to her hip and shut off her music with a quick bump.

“What was that song Ouro? It was so pretty but so sad,” Mey Rin questioned as she scooted closer to the other with her hands balled up under her chin.

“It’s just a song I’ve worked on for some time. I don’t know what I would call it just yet, but I have other songs I’ve been working on,” Ouro seamlessly lied as she looked ahead of them and saw the sign for the upcoming town. “Houndsworth? Interesting name for a town not to mention the collar hanging there,” she commented quietly.

“This would seem to be the village,” Sebastian announced.

There was a beat as the others looked out excitedly before screaming at the sight of the hanging collars and bones of long passed dogs about the old tree. “I forgot to tell you one thing,” Ciel began, “This is the planned construction site for the resort.”

“Sadistic imp,” Ouro grumbled while discretely removing her iPod from her dress and returning it to her bag.

They continued on the road until they saw an old woman with a baby carriage by a small body of water. Finny quickly jumped out of the carriage to offer assistance, but Ouro stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Return to the carriage. I do not like the look of her,” she instructed as she made her way towards the woman. “Excuse me ma’am do you require assistance? I can’t help but notice that there no sounds of a baby from your carriage,” she questioned as she peered in to find that the only thing nestled in the blankets was a dog’s skull. Naturally, the sight of this startled the servants.

“This child was eaten by _it_ ,” she stated gravely her gaze not quite seeing before she began to push the carriage along to who knows where.

** “The white dog is a good dog– The disobedient black dog is a bad dog – Lullaby the sun sets –Lullaby good night” ** the old woman sang as she disappeared into the mist.

The other servants were stunned by the information given and stood feeling slightly queasy. “Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed,” Ciel explained to Sebastian, though Ouro heard it just fine. “Part of my job is to find and dispose of this disturbance.”

** “If you don’t go to sleep – the dog will come down here – he’ll gobble your flesh down to the bone,” ** the woman continued to sing her voice fading as she continued to walk.

“I don’t like this town,” Ouro shivered as she took a step forward – directly on a rather large paw print – looking about the place, she picked up on the unnatural aura that settled within her current spot. A curious talent she had noticed: she was beginning to sense when something supernatural was about, though the presence of a certain demon butler did help ease her mind, it was not enough to squelch the fear that rose. “There’s something here and it’s not something I’ve met yet,” she continued a little rattled by what she had sensed.

“Ouro would you be so kind as to join the young master in this carriage?” Sebastian questioned as he looked at her paled face.

“Shu- Sure thing,” she stammered as she refocused her eyes and hauled herself up and flipped over the door of the carriage ignoring the disapproving look Sebastian shot her.

They continued their way into the town proper, the other servants admiring the view and making exclamations of how beautiful the lake was or the rolling hills. Eased by the rock of the carriage and the presence of both Ciel and Sebastian along with the weight of her knives, she slowly relaxed.

“Dog worshiping fools,” she mused quietly as she looked about the décor of the town. “They may be loyal and good guards, but they can never ease the tension like a cat can.”

“Not a fan of canine’s Ouro?” Ciel smirked.

“I like them just fine but they tend to be a little too much at once. Cats are just far more mellow and less needy,” she explained.

Soon they passed a boy training his young dog for simple commands. She heard some noise from Mey-Rin as she cooed over the boy likely about his attractiveness. “He warps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience,” Sebastian marveled. “A fine sight. But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it’s quite hard to understand,” Sebastian sneered as his chin lifted ever so slightly.

“If you have something to say, just say it,” Ciel snapped tiredly.

“Thank you, my lord. I love cat’s but I am not fond of dogs…Or rather to be frank—I hate them,” Sebastian finished with another of his snake-like smiles, though this one held an edge to it.

“Don’t mince your words there Bassy,” Ouro responded with a wicked smirk as she used Grell’s nickname for him, watching as he visibly shuddered. This was followed by Ciel’s mocking bark.

They continued to the manor they would stay at in relative silence. Ouro could not help her nervous fidgeting and had begun to pull at her hair rather harshly, disrupting the neat French twist she had put it in on the ride to the town. The silence seemed to make her fidgeting worse, something neither occupant of the carriage was able to overlook.

When they pulled up to the manor and the woman with white hair greeted them, Ouro felt a shiver crawl along her back. Something about the woman was like ice burning along her spine. “Earl Phantomhive, I presume?” she greeted her hands clasped before her.

“Yes,” Sebastian responded.

“Welcome to Barrymore Castle,” she bowed. “My master awaits your arrival,” she stood straight again, her eyes locking with Sebastian’s.

“Ouro would you mind accompanying us to see the lord?” Ciel questioned knowing that her insight might help them to solve the case faster.

“Of course, my lord,” she responded with a bow of her head as she vaulted over the side of the carriage and landed nearly silently in the mud barely making a splash. “Though allow me to instruct the other servants before we depart,” she requested as she looked to Finny and Mey-Rin who both had awed faces at the woman.

“Very well. Be quick about it,” Ciel allowed as Sebastian dismounted from his driver’s bench and opened the door for Ciel to exit.

“Thank you,” she bowed before striding to the other servants. “Now listen here you three, I want you on your best behavior. Finny I want you to curb your enthusiasm a little because these people do not know you and are very unaccepting of strangers Also be careful of Angela. Mey-Rin stop gawking at every pretty man or woman you see and clean your glasses, here is a cloth that will help,” she handed her a microfiber cloth,” Bard, I don’t want you playing with fire here or letting your temper get the best of you,” she instructed with a stern look to each of them. “I do want you three to explore the town but do not go alone and listen for any news or rumors if you do so.”

“Yes Ouro,” they chorused.

“Good now I must see what our master wants.”

Following Sebastian and Ciel into the manor, she made sure to run her usual check of everything. Entry points, exits, possible hiding spots, this place was loaded with them and it made her wary but also excited.

“This way,” Angela instructed as she opened a door for them to pass through. Entering the study, they were greeted by the sight of many hunting trophies. Having been to many hunting lodges in her time, Ouro instead opted to look at the man waiting for them. Instead of looking at the clothing, she opted to study his body type and face. Broad shoulders, well-muscled torso and arms, fewer muscles in his legs than expected, squared face with large mutton chops. She saw him raise the whip before Angela’s scream pierced the air.

“Who the devil is this Chihuahua?” he demanded as he brought the whip down on Angela again. “I told you to bring the Queen’s messenger!” He continued to bring the whip down on the poor woman. “Can’t even do a simple thing like that Angela!” he roared.

While Ouro felt a small twinge of something for the downed girl, she had been on the receiving end of too many lashings herself and knew that unlike her previous experiences, his weren’t meant to cause lasting harm.

“Sebastian. Ouro. Move,” Ciel ordered, spurring the two to move forward. Sebastian grabbed the Lord's hand stalling his attempts to strike Angela again.

“What are you doing you filthy Doberman?” Lord Barrymore demanded as Ouro darted in and removed his whip from his hand, coiling it and placing it around her body. “And you. How dare you take my whip you Collie,” he growled as he swiped at her with his free hand, attempting to retrieve his whip.

“Nuh uh. You need to learn how to be nice to your servants,” she chided as she stepped back allowing Sebastian’s iron grip on his wrist to keep him at bay.

“I ordered them to do it,” Ciel explained with a smirk at the man’s confusion.

“What?!”

“It sounds as though you got my letter. I’m Ciel Phantomhive,” he introduced as he sat in the nearest chair at the table.

“You mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is Her Majesty’s messenger?” the man demanded incredulously as Sebastian released his wrist.

“You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?” Ciel surmised.

“He must have some sort of complex,” Ouro giggled quietly, angling her body where Lord Henry would be unable to see her face.

A few minutes passed as Ciel and Lord Barrymore waged a mental battle before the aged Lord took a seat opposite the young Lord, where Ouro promptly handed him the papers they had brought along before retreating behind Sebastian. As Angela was preparing to serve the tea, Sebastian noticed the tremble in her hands and whispered for permission to take over.

“It’s not worth discussing,” Lord Barrymore concluded as he dropped the pages to the table and crossed his arms. “No matter what the terms I cannot sell this place.”

“Let me hear your reason.”

“The Curse.” Ouro nearly snorted at the man’s words just barely tightening the muscles in her chest to keep the breath from escaping her.

“Curse?” Ciel asked mildly intrigued.

“This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed,” Barrymore stated. “By a fearsome scourge… Not even Her Majesty can change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!”

“Sounds like people who don’t like others interfering remove the problem themselves,” Ouro muttered darkly as she thought back to some of the regimes she had taken down in her previous life, her face twisting in disgust as her hands twitched towards where she used to keep her garrote when she was working.

“Oh. Interesting,” Ciel smirked as he closed his eyes thinking of the man’s words and the game that would ensue shortly.

“What!?” Barrymore demanded as he looked to the child standing before him who was so arrogant.

“Let’s have a nice, close look at this calamity,” Ciel taunted as he opened his eyes to look at the lord, the smallest of smirks on his lips. Lord Barrymore glared at Ciel his jaw clenched tightly as he struggled to contain his temper before he waved his arm for Angela to take the young earl to his room. “Ouro would you kindly ensure the others have not caused any trouble?” he asked as he passed by her, using their code for inspecting the place for anything suspicious.

“Of course, my lord,” she responded with a small bow of her head before she left the room and quickly walked towards the servant’s quarters to retrieve her bag and change while the others were distracted.

She slunk around the castle looking for any of the usual clues as the day turned to night, her charcoal grey clothing allowing her to blend with the shadows. When she heard the cry of a hound she froze for a moment before taking off after the sound’s origin. _‘This had better be worth it_ , _’_ she thought as she crested over a hill and began looking around trying to find the source of such a howl, feeling that unnatural aura again. As she looked around she spotted a glowing dog running towards the town away from the castle. “This had better be worth the running,” she hissed before she began following the trail making sure to climb onto a roof and move by rooftops once she entered the town.

Cries of “The great demon hound!” graced her ears as the townspeople awoke and turned on their lights and lit torches. “Who is it? Who is the bad dog?” others demanded as some people, mostly the men streamed from the houses and headed to Barrymore castle.

“Idiots. This is not a demon, this town doesn’t have the strange presence that I felt on that hill,” Ouro muttered as she followed the way to where others began searching for the body of the victim.

Upon seeing who the victim was her face hardened in fury. The boy that Mey-Rin had fawned over upon their arrival was dead, bite wounds littered his body and his clothes were shredded. She kept to the rooftops as Lord Barrymore arrived if looks could kill the man would be suffering from the fury that blazed in her eyes. She was too far away to hear the boy’s crimes, but she could tell the man was spewing his lies again.

Sebastian glanced to the rooftops as Ciel stood from examining the body spotting Ouro as well as the glint of steel as she removed a throwing dagger from its sheath and began running her thumb along the flat of the blade. As the villagers began chanting and moving the body he watched as she returned the blade to its sheath and follow them along the rooftops. “Young Master,” he said knowing that Ciel was going to soon give him an order.

“Not yet. I want to know what Ouro knows before we make our move,” Ciel hissed, thoroughly displeased with the turn of events.

Ouro waited for the townspeople to leave the boy’s body before she approached, continuing to be silent in her movements as she looked for any indication that someone might return. _‘You poor kid. I do not know what sort of crime they are accusing you of but no one deserves to die the way you did,’_ she thought somberly as she pulled on her gloves and began examining his wounds, frowning at what she was finding. The wounds were too uniform to be any dog’s attack, and the depth of each bite was almost identical with no tearing. _‘Someone is setting this up.’_ She quickly took a scrap of cloth and wiped around the bites, then she took another scrap of cloth and wiped around his neck because of some slight bruising she had found. She quickly took her findings back to the castle where Sebastian was waiting for her.

“I see you have been busy,” Sebastian noted mildly impressed by her intuition as she delivered her report to him. “Now go eat something and rest for the night. Tomorrow is a rest day to help brighten everyone’s mood after tonight’s events.”

“Whatever. I just hope I can easily get my stuff and bathe before Mey-Rin sees me looking like this,” Ouro muttered in aggravation as she slunk back to the servant’s quarters and grabbed her sleep clothes and heading to the washroom to clean herself before heading to bed.

~~Time Skip to morning~~

Ouro slowly woke the next morning, much later than usual due to the exertion of the previous night. Her body was sore, but it was a comforting feeling, reminding her of her days with the Organization. _‘Huh. Guess he wasn’t joking about today being a rest day. I guess I should change and see what the others are up to,’_ she noted as she shoved the covers from her body before rolling off the bed into a crouch. She quickly dressed and made herself presentable before going to see how the other servants were doing, they were all gloomy before Sebastian showed up. _‘Perfect timing as always.’_

“What’s the matter? You were so enthusiastic on the drive here,” he questioned as he gave them all a smile, his eyes actually open.

“Yeah, but…” Bard began until Sebastian cut him off.

“Have you forgotten?” the butler questioned as he held up a picnic basket and swimwear. “We came to a resort,” he finished giving one of his signature snake smiles that made Ouro internally cringe.

A few hours later they had all made it to the nearby lake where everyone but Sebastian, Angela, and Ciel had changed into swimwear. Ouro was at the opposite end of the lake avoiding the others as she dove to the deepest part and grabbed some silt before surfacing again, gasping a little for air. She did this a few times before she had to swim to the nearest shore to take a break. _‘That is a lot harder than it used to be,’_ she thought shakily as she noticed the others merrily eating before the townspeople began shouting.

“He’s been caught! The bad dog’s been caught! It’s James’ dog! The punishment is about to begin!” they yelled carrying various farming tools as makeshift weapons.

“Savages,” Ouro growled, having recovered her breath she quickly swam across the lake to join the others as they ran to the center of the commotion, each pulling on their normal clothes.

When they reached the place of punishment Ouro had to stop herself from grabbing the knife she always carried and hurting many of the people who had gathered. She looked to her left as Finny began shaking, tears in his eyes. “Stop… You can’t do this… The poor thing!” he yelled as he rushed forward and blindly grabbed a post from out of the ground. “Stop it!” he screamed as he swung the post knocking the attacking dogs away from the chained one.

The other servants, as well as Ciel, rushed forward to protect Finny as the townspeople began muttering about “disrupting the punishment” and them being “bad dogs.” Ouro bared her teeth in a dark smile as she stood before the other servants and Ciel, her body falling into a ready stance to take on the first villagers who tried to detain them.

As the first people rushed her she lashed out slamming a hand into one man’s shoulder, numbing his entire arm and forcing him to drop his weapon. The second man received a brutal kick to his solar plexus, knocking the wind from him as her heel dug in. She went to strike the third man, but another slammed a makeshift club into the back of her head, dazing her and sending her to her knees with a small groan.

Ciel and the other servants were easy enough for the people to grab as they did not put up a fight. The other servants were tied to a post while Ciel and Ouro were chained to the wall, Ouro’s chains were much shorter than his and if she moved too much one way or the other she was choked by the collar around her neck. She snarled at the people as she leaned forward, wanting to hurl insults at them but knowing to stay her tongue.

“Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!” Angela begged as she looked to Lord Barrymore with pleading eyes, her hands clasped before her.

“True. This Pomeranian is the queen’s messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I’ll let him go,” the lord smirked sending fury through Ouro as she glared daggers at the man knowing that if she were to pick her chain’s locks they would further harm Ciel. “Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty to never touch it again!”

“You’d go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom?” Ciel taunted as he gave a smile to the man, his eye shining with mirth. “You’re the very dictionary definition of ‘obsession’,” he continued causing Ouro to let out a strangled laugh that ended with a cough as she pulled to hard on her chains.

“Then learn for yourself what happens to the bad dogs that defy me!” Barrymore yelled as he signaled for the men behind him to release their dogs to attack the boy.

Before any of the hounds could get a body length away from the boy Sebastian appeared and quickly batted them away, sending them back towards their masters where they collapsed on the ground.

“You’re late.”

“My apologies, my lord,” Sebastian responded as he readjusted his gloves while straightening his posture, only receiving a scoff from Ciel.

“What are you waiting for? Kill that one too!” Barrymore demanded as he angrily motioned for the men to release another round of dogs. Ouro released her own growl as the dogs began to growl. Her years dealing with dogs on missions had taught her how to appear as an alpha to them so that she could enter facilities without being injured by a bite.

“Oh, what noisy, coarse voices,” Sebastian complained as he looked to the dogs disdainfully. “This is why I hate dogs,” he continued as his eyes briefly glowed pink cowing the animals into submission.

“The farce ends here, Barrymore!” Ciel called out. “People of this village listen to me! There is no demon hound. There is only a pathetic old man obsessed with power!”

“Wh- What do you base that on?” Barrymore demanded as his face faltered slightly.

“This. It was found in the basement of your castle. I have already confirmed that the teeth marks match those on James,” Sebastian stated as he removed a canine skull from one of the dog’s mouths as he had thrown in there to keep it away from Ciel. “Behold. The true form of the demon hound,” he continued as he pointed to the clouds where the shadow of a canine was projected like the bat signal. “His form is nothing but a projection, nothing but a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog.”

“The demon dog in an illusion produced by one man. And that person is you, Lord Barrymore!” Ciel shouted as Sebastian poured out a vial of phosphor.

“N-Nonsense. Where is the proof?” the older man demanded his voice rougher at the truth of the accusation.

Ciel smirked as Sebastian moved to kneel by James’ dog and retrieved a scrap of cloth from his mouth. “It’s fine cloth. This is the reason he hung on to the very end,” Sebastian stated as he stood up and turned to the crowd, the scrap of cloth displayed on a white-gloved hand.

“Th-That’s…”

“Yes. It’s a scrap from your trousers from when he bit your leg trying to protect James,” Sebastian stated with a deadpan glare at Lord Barrymore while Ouro began to squirm uncomfortably as the collar chafed her neck right on one of her more sensitive scars.

The tide quickly changed as the townspeople turned on Lord Barrymore in anger. “So, you killed James?” they demanded angrily.

“Give it up. You’re finished!” Ciel demanded as the people pulled up the trouser leg to expose the fresh bite mark. He was quickly carried off by an angry mob, his cry of anguish turning into a howl.

Sebastian released Ciel from his chains, then moved to the servants at the post, and finally releasing Ouro who hissed as she backed up to lean against the wall. Her dark eyes had changed they now held a cold light as she glared at everyone around her looking for anyone who would constitute as a threat to her. Memories flashed through her brain as the scar continued to flare with pain reminding her of the whip that had caused it and the men who waited their turn to harm her.

Her eyes continued to dart about the area as it began to rain pulling her mind out of the dark memory it had lapsed back into. This was not in a Mexican desert, this was some cold town in England. Her eyes cleared back to their warm color as her mind returned to the present, the memories lingering. “Let’s… Let’s return to the castle,” she stated softly as she urged the others towards the castle, choosing to remain behind them as she gently rubbed the scar on her neck.

The short trek back was gloomy as the others thought of the poor dog who had given his life and the boy who had owned him. Ouro was gloomy for other reasons, a few of her other scars were pulsing in pain in time with the one on her neck. Her mind occasionally flitting between memories and reality, she fingered the hidden knife to calm herself.

Upon reaching the castle the others quickly returned to their rooms wishing for rest from the eventful day. Ouro was unable to sleep and decided to head outside where the cold air helped to soothe her frayed nerves. She used her single dagger and began taking her frustration out on one of the trees by repeatedly throwing the dagger and retrieving it. “Stupid. Fucking. Chains. I hate having to wear chains… I hate reliving that… I hate having to see their faces still ALIVE!” she yelled the last part as she threw the dagger, missing the tree and instead burying up to the tang in the dirt. Her eyes burned with tears as she thought of having to endure the torture that the men had doled out to her without being able to slit their throats.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she felt the unusual aura once more, her head whipping back towards the manor. _‘That’s not good,_ ’ she thought frantically as she grabbed her dagger, blinking away her tears as she listened for anything unusual. Screaming from the manor and a crash from where Lord Barrymore was being held propelled her into action towards the outside of the holding cell. When she reached the cell, she noticed a large bloody hole in the stone and the other servants looking at the hole from the inside.

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
